


Hold in Trust

by EstaJay



Series: Every Headcanon and the Kitchen Sink [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), War Hero Warriors, feat. Warriors' Trust Issues and his Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: Behind his vanity and smiles, Warriors holds the expectation to always be betrayed. He truly wants to trust the other heroes but that doesn't stop him from making contingencies.Contingencies that he writes down.Contingencies that get discovered.There is so much left unspoken between the heroes and the trust between them is fragile. It won't take much to break it.





	1. Chapter 1

Some would consider being underestimated as an insult. To Link, it was an asset. It was the element of surprise that bruised his opponent's pride deeper than any bludgeoning blow. All he needed to do was play a part. 

It was the greatest lesson Grandpa had taught him - if those brawny bounty hunters underestimate an old man despite the million rupee bounty they chased him for, how much more would they the tiny child that accompanied him?

That was the lesson he brought with him when he enlisted into the army after his engineering apprenticeship. This scrawny new recruit who barely spoke a word couldn't possibly be a good swordsman. He has no noble pedigree, no knightly etiquette. The only 'notable' thing in his past was some tinkering with trains. He would just fade into the background. A stepping stone for someone greater. Nameless canon fodder on the battlefield.

That was what Link saw in all his sparring partners before he cut them down in a matter of minutes. 

He could see that same judging look as he stared down the three mysterious travellers who arrived at the Castle gates. 

Despite Ganondorf being resealed and Cia being purified, war still ravaged Hyrule. No one could be trusted, especially strangers.

One was dressed in full plate armour with a missing eye and markings across half his face that looked a little too familiar for comfort. The other two were dressed in green tunics that were too similar to his own for them not to be a homage to the Hero of Courage. One had a stern scowl set in his face with facial markings that reminded him of the Twili paired with a wolf-fur hood. The final one, the most dangerous, had a serene almost absent expression with a while cloak around his neck...and a sword he instantly recognised on his back. 

While aptitude was important, it all came down to the way you were view.

He was too old to be the useless child and his own green tunic wouldn't lead them to believe he was some greenhorn recruit. 

Link signaled to Proxi that he would be speaking for himself this time. Painting his cockiest smile across his face, he puffed out his chest and swaggered towards the trio. He had the good looks, he might as well present himself as a flamboyant pretty boy and let them deal with the consequences.

* * *

Some part of Link had been dreading this.

They hadn't stumbled across another hero dressed in green and named Link for several weeks. Their merry band had been assembled and finalised with nine courageous and confused members who all shared the same name. (So maybe Grandpa's memory hadn't completely been watered down by the alcohol)

Continuing with 'hey you!' as they had was a possibility but it was only a matter of time before the topic of nicknames came up. 

Of course, it was mini-Grandpa who brought it up. 

Link had recognised him immediately - his old man hadn't been joking when he said Link was the spitting image of himself at that age. It was uncanny staring into a window to the past, not only of his own youth but his Grandpa's as well. He still had that same lobster design on his tunic though it was odd seeing him without the blue scarf to match - the scarf that was currently around Link's neck (he could feel the headache forming trying to sort that out). 

**_Don't underestimate him because he's a child._** that dark part of his mind, the part that never left the battlefield, whispered. **_Don't trust him just because he's Grandpa. You already know all his weaknesses. Be proactive. If he ever looks to double cross you, you can-_**

Link subtly shook his head to dispel those thoughts, looking like he was vainly arranging his hair to the others. There was no need to think like that. 

** _Not yet there isn't. Constant vigilance is how you survive. Always be prepared to be betrayed._ **

"...and that's why we should have nicknames!" Mini-Grandpa finished with a triumphant grin. "I'll go first! I'm known as the Hero of Wind so you guys can call me Wind!"

Mr Pink-Haired-and-Snarky ( ** _young and cocky but experience and trauma cloud his eyes_ ** ) scoffed but a grin was firmly etched on his face. "If that's the case, call me Legend and this one," he ruffled the head of the only brunet in the group ( ** _he reeks of magic like Cia and Lana. Magically exhausting him to defeat him_ ** ), "can be called Hyrule."

The newly dubbed Hyrule scowled and shook away his companion's hand but there was no malice in his eyes, only amusement. ( ** _Those two are awfully close - mostly likely a successor and his predecessor. Use that against them_ ** ) "Won't it be confusing naming me after the kingdom?"

"Blame your royal family for giving us those titles." Legend snarked. "Seriously, of all the fucking things to call us-"

"I am the Hero of Twilight, so I'll be Twilight." The wolf-pelt one said, cutting Legend's rant short. ( ** _He's definitely connected to the 'friendly' wolf that's been stalking us and there's no doubt that he got his title from the Twili..._ ** )

The smallest hero leaned back, adjusting the scabbard of his sword so that its jeweled pommel glinted in the firelight. ( ** _That sword is his secret weapon. Separate him from it and he's painfully predictable_ ** ) "Then call us-  _ me _ , call me Four."

"You're title is the Hero of Four?" Legend chuckled ( ** _but the laughter isn’t reaching his eyes. He’s hiding something_ ** ). 

"Hero of the Four  _ Sword _ ." Four corrected. 

Legend looked as if he was going to press onwards when the old man, Young Link all grown up, interjected, "Then I'll be Time."

( ** _He still trusts you so much. He won't see an attack coming. His blind side is his right.)_ **

Mini-grandpa, Wind, gasped and stared at the old man with wide eyes. "You're the Hero of Time?!"

"You've heard of me." Though not-so-Young Link sounded calm, Link could see he was taken aback from being recognised.

"Of course! You're the Legendary Hero of my time!" Wind fawned. "Everyone has to dress in green to be just as courageous as you!"

This time, it was the long-haired hero (who, thank goddesses, could actually cook!) who interrupted. "I don't have a hero title." 

( ** _He's the most physically fragile and a self-admitted amnesiac. Use his memories against him._ ** )

"I don't particularly want to use my hero title either." The white-cloaked hero, the one who forged and still wielded the Master Sword, added. ( ** _Far too trusting but a deadly swordsman. Deception is key. Separate him from the Sword. Do Not engage in single combat_ ** ). "The Chosen Hero sounds a little too pretentious for my liking." 

"Is there anything else that you're connected to?" Hyrule asked. 

"I am an apprentice knight...though the name Knight would be more fitting for someone else." A serene gaze fell on Link but he also noticed that the designated cook also flinched. "Hmm, I come from a place called Skyloft so...Sky. You can call me Sky."

Twilight ruffled the hair of their cook. "I can't think of any other name better than Wild for this wildchild."

The newly dubbed Wild beamed at his nickname, staring up at Twilight in admiration. ( ** _Those two are close. Exploit that._ ** )

Finally all eyes fell on him, the only Link without a nickname.

"Would have thought you would be the first one to name yourself, pretty boy." Legend said. 

"So what do you want to call yourself?" Four asked. 

Link felt the familiar feeling of his words freezing in his throat but there was no fairy to speak for him here and resorting to sign now would be showing weakness. Sky had already offered him the nickname 'Knight' but there was a distinct difference between a soldier and a knight. He could go by his title 'Captain' but he had heard enough of that on the battlefield. There was always his hero title but-

** _The cracking of human bones. Cries of mercy that fell on deaf ears. Spilt blood that soaked through his clothes and into his very being..._ **

"I remember the most fearsome of warriors who inspired me in my youth." Time said, locking eyes with Link. "He played an integral part in shaping me into the man I am today."

Twilight raised a brow. "You two have met before?"

"I _ am _ the Hero of Time." the old man said with a slight smirk.

His throat unclog and he raised his chin in a display of bravado. "It's settled then. I'll be Warriors." 

He threw a grin towards mini-Grandpa,  _ Wind,  _ who returned it with a cheeky one of his own. ‘ _ One of them was a knight. He was the big brother I never had.’  _ (Yeah, he  _ really  _ didn’t want to think about the paradoxes)

He then turned to Time, his once young ally and almost-protege, and forced away his darker thoughts. ' _ Thanks ya lil shit _ .' He signed. 

' _ Anytime, dumbass big bro. _ ' Time signed back. 

This was a new chapter. Here, he was going to be Warriors, a Hero of Courage. 

There was no need for Link, the Hero of War.

* * *

If only it were that easy.

* * *

When Warriors had ransacked Wild's bag, he broke open the floodgates. Wild wasn't a vindictive person by nature but his privacy was something that he valued highly - especially considering he was the most open in the group about his past adventures and traumas (though being dissociated from them did play a part in that).

While Warriors was off with Time to secure the perimeter of their camp for the night, Wild noticed that a leather-bound notebook lying by Warriors' bag. It was almost certainly Warriors but it couldn't be anything too private if he just left it lying around. It wasn't like Wild had opened the other hero's satchel and rifling among his personal belongings until he found the notebook. It was just lying there. On the ground. In full view of the entire camp. So it should be perfectly fine to open it and read all of his embarrassing secrets. 

Wolfie shot him a pointed look of disapproval but Wild simply shooed him away. "Oh, hush you traitor. Don't tell me you aren't curious too."

"Curious about what?" Wind piped, joining Wild by the bags with Hyrule close behind him. 

"Is that Warriors?" Hyrule asked, peering down at the journal. 

Legend, seeing the gathering commotion, sauntered over to join the fray. "Whose else would it be? There's only one person who pissed off our cook recently."

Four was pointedly ignoring them as he focused on doing maintenance on the group's (specifically Wild's) weaponry while Sky was asleep in a nearby tree - both however, kept an open ear.

Wild gleefully grinned at his accomplices as he unlatched the journal. He wasn't a vindictive person but by Hylia he was definitely petty.

Most of the pages were unintelligible scribbles and geometric patterns with no rhyme or reason. Oddly, they reminded Wild of the designs he had seen on ancient Sheikah technology.

"I think these are stress doodles." Wind said, peering over Wild's shoulder. "There's another name for them but I've seen grown-ups back in Outset doodle like this whenever they’re feelings particularly high strung."

"So this is Warriors' destressing journal? Explains why he has it out nearly every single night." Hyrule said.

Wild couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that they hadn't found something embarrassing. He flipped past the next couple of pages until he came across some written Hylian. Under other circumstances, he would have been curious as to why he could read Warriors' Hylian like it was his own. Right now, however, his mind was preoccupied by other things. 

"Seems like doodles isn't the only thing that Warriors does to destress." Wild smirked. "Listen to this:

_ Heavens combat single soaring bird in flight,  _

_ Engage don’t cloud,  _

_ Sword pecking master falconer from coop,  _

_ Separate eggs,  _

_ Sleeping key is flying deception _ ."

Hyrule stifle his laughter but Wind and Legend didn't bother. Wolfie gave a snort that was the closest thing to a canine laugh they were going to get. Even Four and Sky were trying to suppress their chuckles.

"Now that is the shittest poetry I have ever heard!" Wind howled. 

Wild's grin grew even wider. "There's more where that came from. This one's even worse:

_ Crippled storyteller,  _

_ He’s reciting fables and retelling tales,  _

_ Saga bag,  _

_ His epics from separate tradition, _

_ Legendary items,  _

_ On much illuminated pages too relies.” _

Legend’s eyes widened but everyone else was too engrossed with their new discovery to notice.

“And then there's this whole section where he goes on about 'Winnifred Irma, Lady Delightful' and-"

There was a rustle from the bushes and a glint of armour. Legend snatched the journal out of Wild's hand and shoved it into his tunic as everyone scattered to look as innocent as possible. 

Time and Warriors eyed camp suspiciously as they noticed how artificially peaceful everything was but said nothing of it. 

Warriors walked passed Legend lounging underneath a tree. The well-travelled hero's heart pounded beneath the stolen notebook as the soldier walked pass to join Four. Legend sincerely hoped it was just his paranoia and the journal was nothing more than an embarrassing poetry book. Otherwise, he feared what he would discover when he decoded it.

* * *

Someone had taken his journal. Warriors distinctly remembered placing it back in his bag before going with Time and the others had been acting oddly when they had returned. 

He took a deep breath and steeled a casual expression across his face. It was probably just a harmless prank - Wild's retaliation most likely. Besides he had coded his journal well - he made three different codes just to be sure. It would look like utter nonsense to the average eye. It was only a matter of time before it showed up in camp.

That was what Warriors kept telling himself as a day and then a week passed. His anxiety was mounting but there was no way he could reveal it to the others. Even the slightest sign of weakness could spell his doom.

A month passed. Still no journal.

As Warriors left to secure the camp perimeter with Legend, he promised himself that he would pillage every single person's bag to find his journal - trust and privacy be damned. 

Then, when they were out of hearing range from anyone else in the camp, Legend pulled the coveted notebook from his tunic and turned to Warriors with an utterly blank expression. 

"Care to explain yourself, Captain?" He said monotonously. There was no anger, no rage, in his voice -just disappointment and betrayal.

That made it hurt even more.

Warriors felt his throat freezing over for the first time since he had gotten his nickname. He tried forcing out an explanation, an apology,  _ anything  _ \- but no words came. All he could do was face Legend with a stern gaze and a rigid posture, falling back on military protocol rather than let his emotions run rampant. 

Legend's brow crickled in irritation from his lack of response. He unlatched the journal and began flipping through the pages. ( ** _Attack him. Attack him _ ** **now. ** ** _He won’t expect it. Take your secrets and _ ** **run.** ) " _ Deception is key. Separate from Master Sword. Don't engage in single combat _ ." Legend recited, his voice crescendoing with every word. " _ Relies too much on items. Separate from his bag and he's crippled. _ 'Winnifred Irma, Lady Delightful' - or should I say the entire goddamn chapter on Wild-!"

Warriors said nothing. He couldn't. 

All he could do was weakly sign, 'I'm sorry.'

Wrathful tears welled in Legend's as his face crinkled and contoured. His knuckles turned white and fingernails red as he held that notebook in a death grip. 

Then he threw down the book and turned away. 

Legend's message was clear. There was nothing to say. 

Warriors watched as Legend disappear in the direction of camp. He was still frozen, rooted in place with that blasted journal at his feet. 

There really was nothing to say.

* * *

Warriors should have considered it a small mercy that Legend had both returned his notebook and hadn't told any of the others of its true contents. 

However it was a punishment.

Condemnation.

In trying to keep himself safe, he had betrayed the trust of his closest friend. 

_ It could have been worse. _ A tiny voice whispered.  _ It could have been Young Link or Grandpa- _

_ No. It couldn't be worse. _

It was impossible to hide it from the others. Witty banter had been replaced with cold stares. Playful jabs was replaced with awkward distance. It seemed that their relationship had deteriorated without any cause. 

It was only a matter of time before there was an intervention. The no prying rule could only last for so long.

Of course, it was Wind who came to Warriors. 

The heroes had been shifted into another Hyrule that they had yet to identify. Time was still recovering from the last monster ambush due to some ameteur mistakes (mistakes that could have been easily avoided had there not been a giant rift in the group) and thus was in the middle of the procession instead of at the head. Warriors had taken upon himself to lead which meant Legend had drifted to the very rear.

The youngest hero came bounding up to him. "Ok, what the fuck is going on between you and Legend?" 

Warriors heard several others gasp behind him from Wind's crass bluntness but honestly he had expected it from Grandpa. If Wind was tall enough to grab him by the ear then it would have been a perfect recreation of Warriors' childhood. 

He lost his words again as his poems for Wind, contingency against his own grandpa, echoed in his head - bouncing off the interior of his skull and punctuated by traitor,  _ traitor _ ,  ** _traitor_ ** .

Wind definitely would have continued pressing him for information until he cracked, because Grandpa always found a way to make him crack, but then he spied something stalking towards them from the distance.

Wild immediately recognised the form.

But so did Warriors.

* * *

_ They had fought a long and bloody war. Maybe the history books might remember it as a Hylian victory but those who lived it knew they just barely survived. _

_ Then the Guardian of Time foresaw the second coming: Ganondorf permanently shedding his mortal form to become malice incarnate, a calamity that would ravage their weakened kingdom. _

_ And he was coming soon. _

_ "There's no way we would be able to weather another attack, let alone one of this scale." the newly crowned queen despaired. "This is too soon. We're still too weak." _

_ "I wish I could summon the warriors across the ages again but with time being as fragile as it currently is..." _

_ "We lost too many lives. We don't have the numbers. We don't have the men." _

_ Then a little fairy, on behalf of a silent hero, piped, "Then we won't use men." _

_ The two women turned to the other occupant of the War Room who had a leather-bound notebook open with the pages folded to reveal the design of a spider-like creature. _

_ The hero smirked. He had a background in engineering, he might as well put it to work. _

* * *

"It's a Guardian!" Wild yelled.

Hearing the panic in his voice, the other heroes immediately scattered out of the way of the mechanical monstrosity - except for Warriors.

Warriors' eyes were fixated in awe of his creation fully realised. Impa had only given the final blueprints to the Sheikah researchers and he had been pulled away by the shadow before he had even seen a prototype. 

Yet here it was... 

...Coming towards him...

...With it's laser aimed at him?!

"WARRIORS!" Wild yelled but he was too far away to intercept.

There was the ominous beeping as the Guardian readied its laser.

**Beep.**

And it fired.

The heroes eyes were glued in horror as the beam of light hurled towards their lone comrade. 

** _Always be prepared to be betrayed._ **

In a single swift movement, Warriors drew his shield and perfectly parried the blow right back at his creation. 

The Guardian was instantly destroyed, exploding into pieces as it was demolished by the reflected blow. 

Wild froze in place. How did Warriors know how to defeat a Guardian, let alone destroy one in a single parry?

Warriors turned to Wild. All colour had drained from his face as he stared at Wild with broken eyes. They were just close enough for Wild to see Warriors sign, ' _ So that's how you got your scars.' _

* * *

Everyone was too shaken that night to demand any explanations. Warriors adamantly insisted on taking first watch - communicating solely through sign (showing weakness be damned). 

Words burned in his throat.

His throat was completely frozen over. 

Legend patted his shoulder and made his bedroll closest to the fire - and to Warriors. It was the closest contact they had had in weeks.

As the full moon shone above him and the fire crackled before him, Warriors flipped through his damn journal.

He folded pages of seemingly incoherent doodles into each other until their true form revealed itself: blueprints. Stalkers that were to be manufactured by the thousands, mechanized soldiers to take the place of a human army, soaring scouts to ensure no part of Ganon’s forces would remain undetected and five Divine Beasts that would work with the chosen champions of each race. 

The weapons that would save his present.

The weapons that would devastate his future.

Warriors gave a short sardonic laugh. So blue really would replace green as the hero's colour in ten thousand years. 

He relatched his journal and stared into the heart of the flames. It would be so easy to toss it in. Let his murder weapons burn away to ash...but what good would that do?

The future cannot be changed when it was already history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't come up with a title for another fic so yeah - continuation! I've got fun things planned!

There was an unspoken rule between the heroes: don't pry. Everyone had their secrets, their traumas, those things that were better left unsaid. 

Four hadn't divulged the true nature of his namesake sword. Hyrule hadn't revealed the reason why he feared bleeding. Legend hadn't disclosed the full extent of his adventures. Time hadn't explained his scared eye and facial markings. No one had openly said anything about what, or rather who, Wolfie was. 

If you were going to ask questions then expect them to be hurled right back at you. 

Even with their shared spirit and camaraderie, no one wanted to talk.

But dammit, did Wild want to grab Warriors by the shoulders and demand answers.

How did he know how to parry a Guardian?

Why was his Hylian so similar to his own?

What was he doing still leading the group when they were in Wild's Hyrule?

"There should be a village up ahead." Warriors said. "It's a bit secluded and surrounded by one too many monster camps but the people are friendly, the view of both the ocean and Death Mountain is great and there's a nifty research lab just outside the village."

Wild crossed his arms. "Actually, we just passed the only village in the area a while ago." But other than that, Warriors description of the area unnervingly accurate. "...though the research lab is still in use. Last I heard, my Zelda was still there."

The amount of familiarity Warriors had in this foreign land was disconcerting. The local hero tried to think back to his half-faded memories, about any stories or tales he had heard about his predecessors.

Trying to figure out where everyone fell in the timeline was a headache that no one wanted to deal with. It was easy from Sky to Four but then after Time was when everything got muddled. Both Twilight and Wind knew of a Hero of Time but their Hyrules were so vastly different that it was impossible that one preceded the other. Then there was Legend's tales about a hero who fell to Ganon that distressingly fell within Time's lifespan. 

There was also the problem that despite the paradoxical contradictions between the past heroes, tidbits of all their stories were found everywhere across Wild's Hyrule. Only Wind had ever heard about the Rito yet the friendly Zora only existed in Time and Twilight's eras but Legend and Hyrule were quickly able to identify certain landmarks despite not recognising any other parts of the map and the list could go on.

Warriors was the only one who remained completely tight lipped on the subject yet his actions spoke louder than any of his words. He knew this land as intimately as Wild himself. 

Then there was the incident with the Guardian. 

Parrying wasn't a commonly utilized skill - especially if someone had a laser hurling towards them...yet Warriors had been able to perfectly execute the technique and then connect the beam as the cause of Wild's scars.

Wild stared at Warriors back - strong, tall, imposing. His scarf billowed behind him like a cape and Wild's eyes were drawn to the royal insignia embroidered on the end. Excluding Wind, who admitted to wearing a pure green tunic during his adventures, Warriors was the only hero who had blue as part of his attire. It could have been pure coincidence but Wild couldn't help but wonder: was Warriors the hero from ten thousand years ago?

It was one thing to think of that hero in abstract but the possibility that his direct predecessor was standing before him? The hero who so effortlessly sealed the Calamity, who brought about millennia of prosperity... whose legacy that Wild had failed. 

With the local hero so lost in thought, he had forgotten about the one obstacle that was before the Akkala Research Lab: the Decayed Guardian. 

The laser had honed in on Wind who was _ standing right next to Wild _ yet he didn't notice that attack until Warriors had pushed them away - falling back to parry the blow right back at the ruined machine.

Wild was on the ground, frozen in place as Warriors dispatch a foe that had terrorised Wild throughout his journey as easily as a bokoblin. 

"The Sheikah really built those things to last." Warriors joked as he helped Wild back to his feet. 

Wild had never said the Guardians were a Sheikah creation.

Only Wild could see how cold and mirthless the knight's eyes were.

Before anything else could be said a distant voice called, "LINK!"

His Zelda was running down the path to meet them dressed in the same casual clothes from his recovered memories with her long golden hair rippling behind her. 

"Zelda!" Wild called back and he immediately noticed how rigid Warriors went. 

As Zelda finally came upon their group, her joy was slowly overtaken by confusion as noticed that her hero wasn't alone.

"You've found yourself some travelling companions Link?"

Before another word could be said Warriors fell to one knee with his head bowed. "Lady Princess, blood of the great goddess, you have graced us with your presence." He recited reverently and Wild had a brief flash of his past self doing the same. 

"At ease, Ser Knight." Zelda intoned, any sort of emotion had left her face only leaving a firm regal gaze that Wild had once been subjected to in the past. 

Warriors stood again but he still had that stern blank expression with a perfect knightly posture - a soldier awaiting his next order. 

Wild found himself falling in line, muscle memory causing him to mimic Warriors' stance perfectly. He saw Zelda's brow furrowed in frustration.

Just as his princess was about to have a very un-princessly outburst, Legend stepped forward with a sly almost flirtatious bow. "A pleasure to meet the local beauty. I bet your just as much of a grubby research gremlin as my Zelda."

Warriors gave a sharp gasp but Zelda giggled as she offered Legend her hand. "I hope to live up to your expectations."

They linked arms and made their way up to the Research Lab. Warriors stiffly followed, keeping a perfectly measured distance from the pair. Any of his jovial swagger was absent in his gait, only a soldier's decorum.

Wild fell out of position and followed more casually, shaking off any knightly posture with each step as he forced his walk to reflect who he was  _ now  _ and not  _ then _ . 

The rest of the heroes awkwardly followed behind with every step adding to the questions  unasked by their no prying rule.

* * *

Robbie welcomed the travelling heroes with open arms, giving no regard to their status or reputation. What he was awfully, almost disturbingly, intrigued by was their temporal and spatial displacement. 

"So... you say that your accounts contradict each other, hmm?" the diminutive researcher questioned, scrutinizing Twilight through his mechanized goggles.

The country hero leaned back, trying not to be poked by the protruding lens while still being polite.

"Well, they're consistent up until the old man," Four said, jabbing his thumb backwards to Time. "Then that's when things start to get screwy."

Robbie swiftly turned to Time, causing Twilight to stumble off balance and nearly fall into Hyrule and Wind who where poking at the humanoid 'oven' at the centre of the room. 

"Ah yes, you." Unlike his successor, Time remained perfectly composed while being eyed like a piece of gourmet meat - or rather newly uncovered of ancient technology. "That would make you the Hero of Ages?"

"The Hero of Time." He corrected. 

Robbie tutted. "Ah, but which one? The young man who disappeared for seven years to then emerge and seal the King of Evil only never to return again, the young boy who warned the princess of the incoming threat of the Gerudo King allowing for him to be proactively dealt with...or the unfortunate soul who fell valiantly fighting of the demon incarnate?"

There was a collective gasp across the room as the researcher perfectly summarised the three contradicting events that had the heroes all stumped.

"...how the fuck do you know all three?" Legend asked. 

Jerrin pulled a heavy tome from the bookshelf. "Because they all played a part in our history."

"The existence of you seven heroes proves the most popular historical hypothesis -" Robbie grandly pointed his finger to the sky. "The Convergence!"

Wild wanted to listen to Robbie's explanation of their convoluted history but his attention kept drifting away. In a corner desk, his Zelda was vainly trying to examine some Guardian components while Warriors stood vigilantly by her side - a perfect recreation of their, of  _ Champion Link  _ and his princess’s, relationship a century ago. He could see the frustration vibrate through his princess's being, an irritation he had been blind to in the past. 

Wild was about to approach them, to soothe his Zelda or get Warriors to relax or both, but he was drawn into Robbie's tale before he got the chance - the old researcher grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the rest of the group as part of his pantomime of the Divine Beasts. 

He saw Zelda angrily throw down her tools and storm out of the Lab without anyone noticing - save for Warriors who dutifully followed after her.

They should be fine. Warriors was one of the best fighters in the group and Zelda was no slouch when it came to combat. 

Nothing bad should happen. Right?

* * *

Warriors trailed the princess like clockwork - just as the knightly procedure hammered into him dictated. 

_ Never leave Her Highness alone. _

_ Always ensure that She is well protected. _

_ A drop of royal blood is worth a hundred fold your tiny meager life. _

Warriors was not fool, he could obviously see how the princess was irritated by his constant presence. His Zelda was too but he didn't do this to be a bother. There was always someone out for the princess's life and it was his duty, as a knight and soldier, to lay down his own to ensure her safety. 

A dead royal would only lead to political upheaval and Wild's Hyrule his future was in a worse state than his own. Imagine the power struggle that would ensue if the princess died from a monster ambush or a stray Guardian beam or from falling off a cliff.

Though a part of Warriors longed to return to his days as a train engineer where he fought along his Zelda in her spirit form or even for the battlefield where he and Sheik were equals - simpler times before the aftermath of war settled in.

Finally they came to the cliff behind the Research Lab overlooking the sea and surrounded by inactive decaying Guardians. With nowhere further to go, the princess stopped just before the edge. Warriors stopped a respectful distance away, falling into attention as he awaited his next orders.

The princess swiftly turned to the knight, fury streaked across her face. "Will you bloody stop with all this knightly procedure?!" She screamed in anticipated rage. 

"Before you say anything about duty or honour or any of that bellheaded foolhardy nonsense let me tell you that doesn't exist here anymore!" She threw her head back in manic laughter. "There's no propriety, no decorum no anything because it was all demolished with any form of centralized government a century ago by the Calamity! Hyrule isn't a kingdom anymore! It's a broken land where people live in fear of leaving their village, where monsters camp at every crossroad, where death is punctuated by silence and unending wilderness! So don't you dare-!" 

The princess fell to her knees in and began to sob. "Don't you stand there and remind me of how much was lost, of how I failed my people, of the good knight I killed because I wasn't  _ worthy  _ of the Goddess's blessing-"

There was a time for propriety and there was a time for humanity. Even a simple subordinate could provide some comfort.

Warriors knelt by the princess's side and allowed her to cry into his arms. It was the harsh, ugly sobs he was too familiar with from his Zelda. When the pressure became too much and the regal glue that held her together came undone.

When her sobs finally slowed to hiccups, Warriors finally spoke. 

"If you want someone to blame, your Highness, blame me. I was the one who designed the Guardians."

The princess stared up and him through tears and disbelief. "You-"

Warriors nodded. "I was the one who created, who will create, the beasts that terrorized your lands to this day."

The princess slowly pushed him away. "That makes you..."

"The murderer of thousands? The Bloody Warmonger? The Champion of Calamity?"

"The Guardian Hero." the princess breathed. 

Warriors snorted. "I am a War Hero and war seems to be the only thing I ever bring."

"But you defeated the Calamity in a single strike!" the princess protested. "The moment it emerged from the depths you struck it down!"

"Only because I failed to defeat Ganondorf the first time. If I had properly killed that bastard when he still had a mortal form, then there wouldn't be a need for the Guardians or Divine Beasts - hell, there wouldn't even be a Calamity Ganon to deal with!" His words were flowing so easily as if self-deprecation was the only thought he was allowed to voice.

"Don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control!" The princess yelled. 

"Then why are you blaming yourself for the same thing?!" Warriors yelled back. 

They both froze, taking in the words they had just yelled at each other. 

"You are celebrated as a legendary hero in our time." the princess said slowly. "Without you, our kingdom wouldn't have survived long enough for the Calamity to appear a second time."

"Wild speaks so highly of you. He will speak of his princess's valour and persistence for holding back the Malice Incarnate for a full century without faltering." Warriors countered. 

But before anything else could be said, Warriors noticed shadows swirling around the Guardian husks. 

He leaped to his feet and scooped the princess into his arms but the decaying forms had uprooted themselves with new shadow tendrils to support them. 

They were completely surrounded.

"That isn't malice!" the princess exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"My apologies, your Highness." Warriors said.

He tightened his grip on the princess and turned around. 

Grandpa's words echoed in his head. ' _ When your surrounded on a cliff with nowhere to run, there's only one way to go-' _

And he jumped off the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground quaked and the entire research lab shook. Robbie was knocked off his feet mid-pantomime as the rest of the building's occupants scrambled to find a grip on something solid.

"What's going on?!" Legend demanded. 

Sky flinched. His ears perked up and any colour drained from his face. "W-Wild..." He said shakily. "Are there any more of those Guardian things nearby?"

Wild was about to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about when a metal limb smashed through the window. Twilight tackled Wind out of the way before the clawed appendage to harm the younger hero. 

Quickly, Wild summoned a giant boomerang from his Slate and threw it out the window, unnerved by the familiar sound of the limbs being sliced off a Guardian out of his view. The severed appendage crashed fell limp before dissolving into shadows. 

"There aren't supposed to be any more Guardians here!" Wild exclaimed, turning to the old Sheikah researcher for reassurance. 

Robbie looked similarly shaken from more than just the tremors as his wife helped him back up to his feet. "No...there shouldn't be. All the Guardians in the immediate area have been deactivated for the past century!"

"Well looks like they've all been revived!" Hyrule called, pressing his face against the other unbroken window. 

The rest of the heroes clambered across the room. It was a terrifying sight to behold. The decayed Guardians that once littered the surrounding area had come to life. The machines had uprooted themselves from the ground and swarmed the area with newly formed limbs that swirled with shadows. 

"Din damn it all." Wild muttered. Of all the fucking monsters in his Hyrule for the shadows to infect it just had to be Guardians.

Then something struck him harder than a moblin club to the head. 

"Zelda and Warriors are outside!" Wild yelled. 

Swears resonated throughout the room.

"We need to rescue them!" Wind said. 

But Twilight grabbed the sailor by the scruff of his shirt before he could run out the door. "We need to be strategic about this!"

"Warriors was able to take one of those overgrown pots with just a shield." Four said. "It shouldn't be too hard to take them out."

"It's not that easy." Wild quickly interjected. "A perfect guard takes precise timing and skill. If you're off by even a second-" He gestured to his scars.

"Is there anything that could make fighting them easier?" Time asked. 

A manic grin spread across Robbie's face. "This research lab specializes in anti-Guardian weaponry!" he declared. "Though these are rather unfortunate circumstances, this is the best place to be dealing with spontaneously revived Guardians!" Then the old researcher coughed. "Of course...there normally is a small service fee...but for our current situation, I'll be willing to waive it!...though I do expect monetary compensation for the rental."

"There's always fucking is." Legend mumbled.

"All that matters is that we get Warriors and the princess back safely." Time said, though he too looked slightly peeved.

Robbie nodded wildly. "Of course. Cherry! Provide our heroes with our full arsenal!"

The robotic fixture in the centre of the room whirled. "* beep * affirmative Robbie. Dispensing...Ancient Arrows...Ancient Bow...Ancient Short Sword...Ancient Shield...Ancient Spear...Ancient Bladesaw..."

There was a pop and ping as the robot's 'chest' dropped open like an oven and several weapons came tumbling out. All eyes fell on one item in particular.

"I've got no clue what that is but I call dibs!"

* * *

Dashing through the Akkala Plains, completely unburdened by the weight of a weapon that nearly dwarfed him, Wind cut through the Guardians with reckless abandon. The Ancient Bladesaw churned in his hands as he ran circles around the Guardian Stalkers, severing a limb with every swipe. With their mobility hindered, the machines couldn't dodge the barrage of Ancient Arrows shot by Twilight on horseback and Legend perched in the tree branches...or Hyrule's slashes with his own Bladesaw.

Moblins attempted to rush the saw-wielding heroes but were pushed back more arrows or disorientating jabs and slashes from Ancient Short Swords. Four and Sky weaved between the enemy ranks, attacking only to knock the monsters out of the way rather than to incapacitate. Dispatching their foes could be left to the others, their job was to scout ahead and locate the missing princess and hero. 

Even in the midst of battle, Wild couldn't escape Time's neutral face of disappointment. He ducked further under his Ancient Helm. "It was better I share my weaponry rather than have them fight over the only Bladesaw." He said defensively.

Legend scoffed as he closed the rear behind them. "The old man's just mad that he didn't get his hands on one."

Time quickly looked away in non-committal admission. He rushed forward and using the momentum, leaped and stabbed a downed Guardian in the eye with his Ancient Spear before it could fire its laser. Shadows dispersed from the machine as its remaining limbs melted away and it dropped to the ground in its previous decaying state. He eyed the retreating shadows then inspected the head of his borrowed weapon, no less dull or darker than it had been previously.

"These shadows are different to the ones we've fought before." Time noted. 

"Maybe its because their inhabiting machines instead of monsters?" Wild suggested.

"No, the monster blood isn't black." Legend said, pulling out a red-stained rag. "This is something different."

Wild's eyes widened as he stared back over the battlefield. Wind and Hyrule were cutting through the Guardians like butter, much easier than they should be even with Ancient weaponry. Even the moblins fell too quickly after a few strikes. These shadows weren't making the monsters stronger. If anything, it made them weaker. 

So what were the shadows doing?

There was a whine as Twilight mounted on his Epona came up behind him. "Don't worry about that now. We need to focus on finding Warriors and your princess."

His princess. Those words left a bitter taste in Wild's mouth. Zelda was as much his princess as she was everyone else's in this Hyrule. She wasn't his liege. He wasn't her knight. Not anymore. He was a different person now, someone distinct from the Champion from a century ago. 

Wild shook his head to dispel those thoughts. There was no time for an identity crisis now.

Twilight galloped ahead and Legend leaped back into the forest canopy while Time and Wild followed after the carnage left in the wake of Wind and Hyrule's Bladesaw fury. The concentration of moblins and Guardians was guiding them further south, back towards Tarrey Town. Wild prayed that no harm would come to the settlement he helped build. 

The autumn forests gave way to open cliffside plains. On the curling Rist Peninsula below, the form of three Guardian Stalkers could be seen locked in combat with a much smaller foe. 

With the last waves of enemies defeated, the six heroes regrouped and rushed down to the beach where their remaining comrades were certain to be. 

Twilight reached the beach first, shooting at one of the Guardian and giving Four the opening he needed to take the machine down.

Sky was trying to block both the incoming laser attacks from one of Guardians while trying to tend to a fallen figure he was standing over.

Wind and Hyrule, still hyped on the adrenaline from cutting through hordes of monsters, raced towards Sky's foe with their weapons raised high. 

But shadows swirled around the sand. With a rumble the towering forms of two stalmoblins emerged before the two heroes, dusty specks of shadows circling their bleached white bones. Wind was able to weave between them, ducking beneath the swing of the skeleton's club. Hyrule, however, wasn't so lucky. The blow Wind had dodged smashed right into his ribs, knocking him to the ground and sending his Bladesaw flying. 

Time tossed his spear to Legend and leaped into the air to grab the weapon then crushed the offending monster's skull with a single swipe. Legend came up behind him and dispatched the other Stalmoblin with a swift jab to the skull.

Legend then quickly swapped back to the Ancient Bow, letting out a flurry of arrows to stun the Guardian and giving Wind the opening to deliver the killing blow. 

The final Guardian shot another laser at Sky - shattering his shield. He scrambled to arm another one but the machine already had its laser trained on him. 

"Four! Shield!" Wild cried as he sprinted towards Sky. There was no hidden parrying skills to save his comrade now. He had to make it this time.

Four threw his Ancient Shield towards Wild who caught it and quickly threw it underneath him. He surfed the rest of the incline down to Sky, somersaulting between the hero and the machine. He felt time slow around him as he armed the shield and landed in front of Sky.

Beep

And Wild parried the laser back at the Guardian, destroying their final foe.

He turned to Sky in relief but that soon morphed into horror.

The blue scarf immediately identified the prone figure as Warriors, a subtle pulse of his chest indicating he was still alive. His Zelda, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Zelda?" Wild demanded, frantically looking around the beach for another body or figure or anything in the sand. 

"We haven't seen any sign of your princess." Sky said dejectedly. 

Four came over to join them, limping slightly as he favoured his left side. "We barely got here in time to prevent pretty boy from getting fried."

Wild slumped, vainly scanning the beach one last time to see if he could spot something that had been missed. "So she's gone." 

Sky placed a comforting hand on Wild's shoulder. "Maybe she was able to escape."

"Warriors did follow her out after she stormed off...maybe he never caught up with her-" Then Wild's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "Oh Hylia! What if she got caught in a monster horde-"

Four stood in front of Wild before he could run off in a panic. "You've talked so highly of your Zelda, about her skills and resourcefulness. Have some faith in her."

Wild gulped and forced himself to remain still. He had travelled the breath of Hyrule with Zelda after the Calamity was defeated. He knew she was more than capable to take care of herself. It had to be his old memories subconsciously haunting him. The forgotten knight who only existed to serve his princess. If only he could strip all that away and just be Wild and leave that life of knights and lords in the past.

There was a howl behind them - Hyrule crying out in pain. They swiftly turned to find him cradling his left arm, a large gash running across it. Legend protectively in front of him as a groggy Warriors shakily had his sword out.

"Your...your Highness...your Majesty...." He said deliriously as he swayed from side to side. 

"Warriors! Snap out of it!" Legend yelled.

But the soldier's eyes were still glazed over as he stumbled forward with his sword raised high for an attack. 

Time was instantly between them, smacking the blade out of Warriors' grasp.

"At ease." Time said firmly. 

Warriors eyes widened as clarity started to return to them. "You...Time..." He then wildly looked around the beach, noticing the forms of the other heroes. "You're all...the entire...all...here..."

"Yes we're all here. You're safe now." Time said, trying to soothe the panicking hero while also signing, ‘ _ You can relax now, dumbass big bro.’ _

But Warriors didn’t sign back. The soldier lunged at the downfall heroes but Time grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back. Warriors flailed and struggled in Time’s grip, head-butting Time in the jaw and pushing the older hero away. However before he can do much else, Twilight came up behind him and knocked him out with a swift blow to the head.

Twilight slung one of Warriors arms over his shoulder as he picked him off the ground. Then he turned to Wild. "Would we be able to make it back to the research lab before it gets too dark?"

The sun had completely disappeared beneath the horizon. Only a few strangling beams of light coloured the sky an orangish-purple. 

"No." Wild said. "We're better off making camp here."

The heroes went about preparing for the night. Luckily, Epona had been carrying all of their packs so they wouldn't be short on supplies. Sky immediately fell asleep on the sand thoroughly exhausted, not even bothering to pull out his bedroll. Wild started on dinner with Four and Wind assisting him, both quizzing him about the ancient weaponry for two separate reasons.

Legend pulled out a small pouch from his pack. He shook it out and two red pills fell into his hand. "That's it? Fuck."

"What's that?" Hyrule asked. 

"Kasuto-Kure-All. It's what it says on the tin. It can cure almost any physical injury plus most illnesses and poisons during the early stages...though it'll leave you weakened for a couple of days." Legend explained. "It was a fucking pain to get my hands on these and it's not even the strongest stuff they have. If we ever end up in my Hyrule, I'm heading straight to Kasuto and badgering Sharn until she gives me some more...maybe she might give me the better stuff too..."

"Kasuto?" Hyrule muttered but before he could ask any questions, Legend dropped one of the pills in his hand.

"I saw you take a nasty hit from that Stalmoblin plus that gash from Warriors..."

"But you should save this for bigger injuries!" Hyrule protested.

Legend locked eyes with his successor. "I'd rather have you take it now then worry about you dropping dead from untreated infection. I’ve seen you treat everyone else’s injuries but never your own.”

Hyrule reluctantly looked away and swallowed the pill, it had been too much to hope that no one had noticed. Instantly, dizziness overtook him. 

Legend gave a short laugh. "Yeah, it does that. Go lie down. Your head's going to hurt like hell for a day or two but we'll watch your back."

Legend then went over where Time and Twilight were tending to the unconscious Warriors and slipped their fallen friend the other pill. 

Warriors awoke just as dinner was being served. Having foreseen that he might react violently again, he had been tucked in tightly in his bedroll. Those several extra moments struggling against his sheets was what it took to have him more lucid. He sat up slowly, scanning the camp with hazy eyes.

"Your Highness...?"

"I'm sorry but she's not here." Sky said. 

Warriors furrowed his brow. "...she?" He pressed his palm against his forehead and groaned. "My head hurts..."

"That would be the medicine...or the wack from Twilight." Legend said, approaching Warriors. "Think you can feed yourself?"

"Yeah...just, just give me a minute."

Slowly with an arm slung around Legend, Warriors hobbled over to join the others around the fire. 

"How are you doing?" Hyrule asked.

"Like a moblin just took a club to my head." 

"Heh, same." 

"Do you remember what happened?" Wild asked, trying not to sound too frantic. 

Warriors once again pressed his palm to his forehead. "I...I don't know...everything's still a blur..."

"You went out chasing after my Zelda, right?" Wild continued to press on. "She stormed out of the research lab about you followed behind."

Warriors shot him a confused look. "Your Zelda?"

"We're in my Hyrule-"

"Your Hyule?" Warriors then turned brunet hero who was trying to both cradle his head and eat his stew at the same time. 

"No, I mean the kingdom and-"

"That's enough for now." Time interjected. "You can interrogate him later."

"But-"

Time sent him a firm glare. "He's still recovering. At least let him eat first."

Wild closed his mouth and looked away.

Dinner was a silent affair. Wild kept his head down and refused to make eye contact with anybody. Warriors absently stirred his stew but hadn't taken a single bite. 

"I...I think I remember now." Warriors said suddenly. 

Wild's head shot up. "You do?!"

"Yeah..." 

"Don't push yourself." Time said with his hands signing another message.  _ ‘Your health comes before any duty or decorum.’ _

However Warriors had his eyes trained ahead on Legend who was sitting directly opposite him. "No. I've...I've got to say this now. I was with the...princess on a cliff. We talking...yelling? It was about...something...then we were surrounded by these mechanical creatures...I...I jumped? I jumped. With the princess. Off the cliff."

"The fuck why you jumped off the cliff?!" Legend exclaimed. 

Warriors shrugged. "Dunno. Just did. But something was waiting for us...it caught us and-" Warriors frantically stood up, his stew spilling to the ground. "The princess! They took her!" 

Twilight grabbed Warriors by the sleeves and forced him to sit back down. "Calm down."

"But they took the princess!" Warriors yelled. "They said something about skulls...skulls-!"

"They took Zelda to Skull Lake?" Wild said, just barely keeping his calm.

"Yes! Skull Lake!"

"So where's this Skull Lake?" Time asked.

"North-west from here. It's several days away." Wild said with shaking hands. "But if we leave now, we can get there by tomorrow evening-"

"We've got to leave now!" Warriors said, standing up once again. "The princess-"

Twilight glared at him. "Don't make me knock you out again." 

Reluctantly, Warriors sat back down, though he was still vibrating with nervous energy.

Once again, Time tried signing to Warriors. _ ‘You need to breathe, dumbass big bro. You don’t have to use words anymore tonight. The others will understand.’ _

But once again, Warriors didn’t respond. 

"Hey, maybe writing in your journal will help!" Wind suggested. 

Legend stiffened as Warriors blankly turned to the sailor. "My journal."

"Don't be mad at us. Wild was the one who took it!" Wind said quickly.

"There's no shame in having something to help you destress." Twilight said. "We've all been through some trying times."

"Though your poetry is absolutely terrible." Four said. 

Legend remained rigid as Wind went to retrieve Warriors' journal from the packs. 

Time's eyes lit up in recognition when Wind passed the notebook to Warriors. "Oh, that journal."

"You knew about it?" Legend asked with a raised brow.

"It's...it's something that I hope to never have to read...and I doubt it would be appropriate to be writing in it with everyone around." Time said neutrally while signing,  _ ‘You have us all in there, don’t you?’ _

Hyrule muffled a laugh. "Winnifred Irma~"

"Why is your handwriting in this?" Warriors asked, completely ignoring Time and looking directly at Legend.

Legend scowled and looked away. "Well sorry for trying to improve your shitty prose." 

"Ooh, can I see?" Wind said, leaning over to peak.

Warriors quickly snapped the book and held it above his head out of Wind's reach. "This isn't something for young eyes."

"Oh come on!" Wind pouted. "I bet it can't be worse than the stuff they sell in the red lantern district."

Twilight choked on his stew. "Why would you be in the red lantern district?!"

"Reasons." Wind smirked. 

"Uh...what's the red lantern district?" Sky asked. 

Four patted him on the back. "Oh you sweet skychild."

The whole group laughed as Sky tried to puzzle out what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit early because why not? Also, Commander isn't a typo.  
Instead of no warning apply, I now choose not to use warnings. There's a fair amount of stabbing, a bit of dying and some mourning up ahead.

Time abruptly awoke to someone shaking him awake - to  _ Warriors  _ shaking him awake. Which was odd because the captain knew he was a light sleeper, a simple tap would have been enough - unless Warriors was trying to be funny. 

_ The soft covers Link had buried himself under were swiftly pulled away. He glared at the captain who had the blankets thrown over his shoulder and a shit-eating grin on his face.  _

‘Rise and shine, lil shit.’  _ he signed.  _

_ Link didn’t bother with a reply and threw his pillow at his dumbass big brother’s face.  _

But there was no mirth across Warriors face, only panic and stress. 

_ ‘You need to calm down, dumbass.’  _ Time signed.  _ ‘Like what you always nagged about, haste makes waste.’ _

But Warriors didn’t sign back. 

“We need to get going.” He said instead, his voice just barely keeping firm. “Everyone moment we waste now is another where the princess is in peril.”

Then Warriors left to shake Twilight awake - which earned him a reflexive punch to the nose. 

Time snickered in amusement...but he couldn’t help but note how oddly Warriors was acting. The captain always favoured sign over words when he could, especially if it was just between the two of them. They had their own secret sign - one that Time had practised religiously over the decades on the near-impossible chance that they would meet again. Warriors still remembered it, he had even used it before...but he wasn’t using it  _ now. Why? _

The rest of the camp was slowly stirring awake. The sun hadn’t peeked over the horizon but Wild was shoving bowls of pottage into the hands of anyone who was on their feet while packing up his cooking equipment at the same time. 

By the time dawn broke, the heroes were ready to move towards Skull Lake to rescue the princess. 

The two knights set the group at a relentless pace, compressing a several day journey into a matter of hours. Wild and Warriors were at the head of the group, urging them to go faster  _ faster.  _ Twilight was close behind with a stern scowl as he tried to calm their frantic leads to no avail. Both Wind and Four were mounted on Epona, a decision made to their protests so that their smaller strides wouldn’t slow the group down. Hyrule was leaning against Sky, trying to keep pace but still nauseous from whatever medicine Legend had given him the night before. Time and Legend were several paces behind, keeping an eye out for any threats that may have been overlooked by the group’s haste. 

“Warriors seems to be handling the Kure-All side effects pretty well.” Legend said suddenly.

“Side-effects?” Time asked. 

“It’s a full recovery from almost anything...though the trade off is about three days of being severely weakened.” Legend explained with a furrowed gaze trained on Warriors back. 

The captain turned to look back at the rest of the group, locking eyes with the two heroes at the rear. 

_ ‘Are you hiding anything from us, dumbass?’  _ Time signed. 

Warriors definitely saw his hands move but he didn’t grace him with a reply, not even a quick ‘ _ lil shit’  _ to confirm he saw it. He just stiffly turned away. That was the sixth time Warriors had ignored his sign. It was like he didn’t even recognise it. 

Time sighed. “Warriors...that dumbass captain has always been good at keeping things hidden.”

“Like that journal.” Legend accused. 

“Everyone has their own way of coping.”

Legend growled. “Does that excuse what he wrote in there?!” 

Time took a deep breath and kept his steps even. 

Though it had been decades ago, Time never forgot about his time in that war-torn Hyrule. He fondly remembered the older hero in green, who treated him as both an equal and a younger brother. That Young Link never forgot the pain that clouded his older counterpart's eyes. The weighty expectation of a hero and knight that he hid behind flashy smiles and frivolous swordplay. The constant fear of betrayal that hung over every hug. That boy didn't need to be told what his big brother really wrote in his journal.

Warriors was burdened with a sense of duty that was so intricately tied to the well-being of the kingdom and the royal family, one that won’t be so easily discharged. 

“We don’t pry.” Time said neutrally. “He’ll talk when he feels ready.”

.Legend’s face contorted in frustration. He opened his mouth to let out another outburst - but any words were silenced as an arrow flew past. Legend tried to dodge it but the arrow caught the strap of his bag and sent it flying into the hands of an awaiting bokoblin. 

“AMBUSH!” Time cried, drawing his sword.

By sheer luck, he managed to knock back two monsters approaching from his right - his blind side. 

With one arm supporting Hyrule, Sky drew the Master Sword - however, it was immediately knocked out of his hand by a lizalfo boomerang. 

Another lizalfo hissed as it went to pick the holy blade up - only to howl in pain the moment it touched it. Shadows emerged from the monster and, as if snapped out of a trance, it scurried away - fleeing the battlefield with no regard for its comrades. Several other lizalfos reached for the Sword as well to the same effect - the shadows controlling them losing their hold and the monsters running away. However with each pass, more distance was placed between Sky and the Master Sword. With the weapon sufficiently out of the hero’s reach, a legion of lizalfos and moblins closed around Hyrule and Sky. 

Hyrule weakly drew the Magic Sword and pressed it into Sky’s hands. Sky was the most skilled swordsman among them but there was only so much he could do when he was overwhelmed by foes. 

Epona, that wise battle-hardened mare, wasn’t spooked by the sudden onslaught but instead broke into a gallop with hordes of monsters chasing after her. Wind and Four threw bombs and shot arrows at their pursuers. Though its shorter range wouldn’t be of much use on horseback, Four still tried to reach for their namesake sword which had been knocked out of their grasp as soon as the monsters attacked. 

It didn’t take much to have the monsters turn tail. Whatever shadows that controlled them were weaker compared to before. It only took a solid hit to knock the shadows out of them and send the monsters fleeing. 

But the sheer number of monsters were overwhelming. 

Hyrule tightened his grip on Sky for better balance. Extending an arm he incanted, " _ Goddess Farore, grant me your divine wrath...and strike down my enemies...THUNDER!!" _

Though the sky had been clear, bolts of electricity rained down from the heavens. All the monsters were incinerated. 

Hyrule collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, dragging Sky down with him.

Legend, having finally retrieved his bag, raced to his successor’s side. “You idiot! You’re in no condition to be fucking throwing around magic like that!”

“Then what was I supposed to do?!” Hyrule retorted.

But Sky hushed the both of them before a full argument could break out. “Do you have anything to replenish magic in that bag?”

Twilight, having calmed Epona down, had rushed to Wild’s side - the local hero having previously been cornered by several dragonbone-wielding moblins.

Time slowly pushed himself back to his feet and turned to Warriors. The captain looked completely untouched by the ambush - a scowl painted on his face, his sword held loosely in one hand...and his journal in the other. They briefly locked eyes as Warriors shoved the journal back in his bag. 

“We’ve got to keep moving.” Warriors ordered. “We can’t waste a single moment.”

* * *

Time noted how the monsters attack pattern had changed. Instead of recklessly rushing as before, their attacks were more targeted. More than once, the first thing that happened in a monster ambush was that Four and Sky were separated from their signature swords. Wild would be targeted by the larger heavier foes and Twilight rushing to his aid was anticipated every time. The sneak attacks would always try to restrict Wind's movement. Legend was forced to spend most of the fights chasing after his stolen bag. When the odds were too overwhelming, Hyrule would have to use his thunder spell to clear the area over and over again. All the monsters attacked Time from his right side. 

The shadows’ control over the monsters had severely weakened. Guardians were no longer in their ranks and knocking the shadows out of the monsters was getting easier - though their numbers had yet to wane. 

But those under the shadows’ control had distinct battle tactics, calculated strategies meant to specifically counter each one of them - strategies that had Warriors signature all over it.

And Warriors had been acting oddly since they found him on the beach. Time hadn’t seen him eat, he kept urging them forward with no time to rest or recover, Time always caught sight of the journal in his hands between ambushes...and he was completely ignoring his signs. 

Time doubted that the princess was actually at Skull Lake. 

Someone, or something, had replaced Warriors and it was luring them all into a trap.

Time didn't want to think of what the alternative would be.

During the latest ambush, the third in a row, several of the monsters had escaped further into the woods. They were all so tired. It was only by pure luck and divine favour that the heroes had lasted this long. Under normal circumstances, Time would have let the monsters go in favour giving the group a chance to rest but-

"Warriors! With me!" Time called, running off in pursuit of the fleeing monsters. 

It was only a pair of bokoblins that Time could have easily dispatched by himself but chasing after them had brought him and "Warriors" to a secluded clearing by a lake, far out of sight or hearing of any of the other heroes.

Time knew the attack was coming. He swiftly turned around to block and back attack from the fake. He glared at the imposter between their crossed blades. It still looked exactly like Warriors, not a single hair out of place.

They broke the lock with a swipe and Time took several steps back towards the trees while the imposter stepped back towards then... _ onto _ the lake.

"I know you've figured me out." the imposter said with a shrug, still perfectly emulating Warriors. "So no use pretending anymore."

"What did you do with the real Warriors?! Where’s the princess?" Time demanded. 

"Wouldn't you want to know." The imposter grinned, rushing at Time with the surrounding shadows launching themselves at him. 

Time tried to stay out of the shadows’ reach - ducking and weaving around the tendrils. Each one that failed to hit its mark embedded themselves in the ground, becoming dark stalagmites that restricted the hero’s movements. He couldn’t dodge forever but the shadows stopped him from getting a clean hit.

Then there were the blows from the imposter, elegant yet ferocious slashes that came at neck-breaking speeds. The only reason Time could avoid and parry each blow was because it fell perfectly into Warriors’ battle style. The measured jabs and precise control that spoke of formal training paired with years of battlefield experience - that was all Warriors’.

_ But this isn’t Warriors. It can’t be.  _ ** _It can’t be. _ **

"Y'know, with both you and the Commander gone, those brats will be easy pickings." The imposter taunted, but weariness and frustration was creeping into its expression. 

Time was wearing it down. It had to be weak to want to confront him directly. Just a little bit more.   
"They will survive even without us!" Time yelled. "You won't be able to defeat them!"

He launched himself at the imposter with his sword pointed.

It didn't dodge.

It fell right into his attack.

Time's sword stabbed right through its body.

"Let's test that." It grinned with blood dripping from the corners of its mouth.

Time watched as life faded from Warriors' eyes.

The shadow stalagmites dissolved into dust - but the body fell limp on his blade. Blood trickled down its length, coating Time's hands. The body collapsed on his chest still warm.

"What-"

Time turned. 

The other heroes stood at the edge of the clearing - and witnessed him drive his sword through one of their own.

* * *

Taking out two bokoblins shouldn't have taken that long. 

The remaining heroes had the time to catch their breath, tend to their wounds and even a quick meal if Wild had pulled his cooking pot out. But Time and Warriors hadn’t returned. 

With everyone rested and refreshed from that short rest, they decided to travel onwards. They were heading in that direction anyway so they might as well meet up with their remaining companions. Time was of the essence if they were to get to the princess in time. 

Then they saw Time stab Warriors through the chest. 

Shocked silence reigned through the clearing. Everyone was frozen in place.

Legend moved first. 

He shot an arrow at Time's head. The old man just barely dodged. 

Warriors' body slid off his sword and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Blood dripped from the blade and covered Time's gauntlets.

Legend shot another arrow, this time grazing his target's left cheek. He notched his bow for a third, with a promise that _ this one wouldn't miss _ , but his target turned tail and escaped - disappearing into the woods faster than any of them had thought Time could move. Legend released the arrow in frustration and let it embed itself in a tree.

There was silence once again.

Finally, it was Hyrule who spoke, "Time killed Warriors." 

"That wasn't Time." Twilight said softly, his words sounding fake even to his own ears. "It couldn't be Time."

"It still killed Warriors."

Wind sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "Bu-but Warriors could still be-"

Legend bent down next to the body and checked for a pulse then a heartbeat then for condensation by holding his shield to the body's mouth. Nothing. "He's dead."

Maybe they expected more screaming, more yelling, more shouts of denial - but the remaining seven heroes just fell silent again. 

What do they do now?

Pursue Time?

Continue searching for Zelda?

"We need to bury the body."

They didn't know which of them said that but it became the consensus among the group. 

They tried to give the body a better burial than just dumping it into a hole but…

They all felt so numb. 

It didn't feel real. 

This had to be an illusion. 

A trick.

But the dirt felt real. 

The sweat as they dug the grave felt real.

Wind unwound the scarf, free of any bloodstains, from the body's neck and wrapped it around his own. 

That felt real.

They lowered the body into the hole. 

That felt real too.

Sky passed his hands over his right shoulder then his forehead then his left shoulder. "Nayru the Wise, to your waters we return his blood. Din the Powerful, to your earth we return his bones. Farore-" he choked, holding back his sobs. "Farore the Courageous, to your winds we return his soul. May he find rest in the arms of Hylia the Blessed." 

Dirt was piled on top of the body until the grave was filled. 

It wasn’t complete silence but the muffled sobs echoed like unrelenting wails with the lack of any other sound. 

“We have to keep moving.” Hyrule said. 

The wandering hero continued down the trail, his steps wavering but not looking back. He had seen enough death, buried enough bodies - but it was different with this so intrinsically tied to betrayal. 

Legend followed close behind, keeping his head high. Nothing good ever came from Hylian knights. Those who lived were spineless cowards and those who were good always,  _ always,  _ died before their time.  _ Time...to think Time -  _ maybe Warriors was right to keep that journal. Too bad it didn’t save him in the end. 

Twilight was rooted in denial. His limbs were stiff and heavy but it felt like the slightest breeze could knock him down. There was no way that Time...that his ancestor could...would - did... 

Four grabbed Twilight by the arm and dragged him to join the others with little resistance - or rather, Vio did. Four’s mind was filled with arguments and cries. They needed to split to deal with this - but they couldn’t, not now. Green tried to wrangle Blue and Red while burying his own grief as Vio manned the body - completely numb to the pain. They had to hold it together. They had no choice.

Sky trailed after them. Tears streamed down his face, prayers muttered under his breath and plans for  _ that traitor  _ swirled in his mind. He tried keeping his calm, tried not jumping to conclusions, but the grief gave him clarity and razor-sharp focus. He wasn’t going to be the nice one anymore. 

Wind was still sobbing over the new grave. He didn’t care about not looking like a child. All he could do was cry and let it all out. His idol just murdered his big brother. He just wanted to cry. 

Wild wished he could be as open as Wind but the knightly decorum ingrained deeper than any memories stopped any tears before they could form. He stood tall and rigid in respect for a fallen comrade. A memory encroached the edges of his mind but he forced it away. His past had no right to be here in this time of mourning. 

“Hey.” Wild said, placing a hand on Wind’s shoulder. He didn’t want to cut the younger hero’s grieving short but they were going to be left behind by the others. “We need to go.”

Wind pulled his head up, eyes red rimmed and tears streaking down his face. He looped Warriors’ scarf even tighter around his neck. “Ye...yeah…”

Wind was a fellow hero, there was no need to coodle him - let him soldier on...that was what Wild’s old knightly training dictated. But Wild drew him closer, holding Wind in a side-hug as they followed at the back of the group. 

Wind kept crying quiet sobs. No one was going to stop him. No one had the heart to. No one was courageous enough to be as open as him. 

There was silence over the unmarked grave once the heroes’ footsteps faded into the distance. There was no scurry of wildlife or whistle of the wind. It remained unnaturally quiet. 

Then, from the disturbed dirt, shadows rose. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps getting longer...and longer...and longer! It was supposed to be a quick short story but look where we are now!

Warriors knew how to jump off cliffs - he was a reluctant expert thanks to the amount of times escaping from bounty hunters after Grandpa ended with leaping into the ocean. 

The lasers of a dozen Guardians were trained on his back. Even a moment of hesitation would result in both himself and the princess being completely incinerated. 

He tightened his grip on the princess and took the leap of faith.

Grandpa's words of wisdom echoed in his mind. ' _ Keep your body streamlined. Water is not soft. Break your fall with your feet. The impact is going to feel like getting smacked by a hinox but whatever you do, don't panic....and most importantly...have courage. You'll meet a watery grave otherwise.'  _

The princess screamed. Of course she would. They just jumped off the cliff. While the princess's comfort was preferable, her safety was paramount. 

Could the princess swim? Don't assume she can. Prepare for that. As long as Warriors kept calm on impact, he could get them both to shore safely.

But when they were barely into their fall, a sudden gust of wind smacked into them. 

The princess was still screaming. Warriors mind was reeling. 

This was no natural wind. 

It carried them further into the ocean. His scarf billowed behind them like a sail as they left the cliff and the revived Guardians far behind them. 

"What's going on?!" The princess demanded, her voice nearly loss in the gale. 

Warriors had no answer for her. The wind had to be magical in some way. Whether it was friend or foe who sent it was something that he had to prepare for. 

** _Your life is forfeit. Protect the princess at all cost._ **

The clouds gradually parted and an island came into view. It was a gigantic rectangular monument with perfectly squared edges than extended deep into the waters. 

Gently, the wind dropped them at the entrance of the structure. However, between the princess trying to scramble out of his grip and Warriors foolishly tangling himself in his own scarf, they tumbled onto the floor in a messy pile of limbs and curses. 

The moment they touched down, a voice echoed through the walls.  _ You who have reached this point...proceed onward through the maze, and you will receive a reward. _

There was no time to ponder those mysterious words. While trying to untangle himself from the princess, Warriors saw a Guardian Stalker activate - blue lights overtaken by a devilish pink as it scurried towards them. 

"Quickly, your highness!"

The princess squeaked and her movements became more frantic but the warning and haste only served to further entangle them. 

The Guardian locked onto the entwined pair, a deceptively innocuous beam of light trained on the princess's forehead. There was no way they could get back on their feet in time, let alone successfully deflect the oncoming blast back at the machine. 

Just as the firing beep sounded, Warriors half-rolled, half pushed the princess out of the way. The laser fired and Warriors barely pulled his leg away in time. Residual heat tingled through the right side of his body. 

By Hylia's great mercy, tumble had fully untangled them - but the Stalker was still on their track. Warriors scrambled up to one knee and reached for his shield...only to grip nothing. It had been dislodged in the roll and was now a smoldering piece of blackened metal where they once were. 

" _ Din’s balls _ -!" Warriors swore, pulling himself to his feet and grabbing the princess by the arm. "Hurry!"

The Stalker aimed another beam but they were able to run behind one of massive pillars, breaking its line of fire. 

But there was no stopping now. They had to keep running.

The logical part of Warriors' mind was calculating the range of the machine and how far they needed to go to escape however his instincts screamed  _ run, run ,run _ !

They took the first turn to left between the towering walls and kept running until the path cornered to the right. The cranks and thuds of the Guardian had faded from hearing and they both took this as a moment to pause and pant.

Once they had finally caught their breath, the princess stared around them in wonder. 

"This...this must be one of the Lomei Labyrinths!" the princess breathed. "I've read so much about these! They're places of legend, said leave one wandering for thousands of years! Great treasures are hidden between its walls...with just as many dangers." 

Warriors couldn't help but smile at how passionate the princess was as she rattled off facts about their current location. There was a glimmer in her eyes, identical to the rare shine he sometimes spied in his own queen whenever they snuck off to have a sparring match ( ** _never forget that she is your superior. Remember your place.)_ **

Lomei...there was no doubt this place was the creation of the Romei triplets. Those researchers had a love for mazes and puzzles, as Warriors had often found himself a victim of ( ** _those impassioned Sheikah will take your blueprints and turn them into killing machines. Because of you, their hands will be stained with the blood of innocents_ ** ) 

"...And! And for those who find their way through, a Shrine of the Hero awaits!"

"...Shrine of the Hero?" Warriors said.

The princess blushed. "Ah...you must know all about them, Guardian Hero. Legend has it that you established the Shrines after triumphant victory against the Calamity - to test the wisdom, power and courage of your successors."

A history he had yet to live. A future he had already condemned. 

"I am not yet that person, your highness." Warriors straightened his posture. He had been acting too casually in the presence of royalty.

A part of Warriors was dismayed as the princess's enthusiasm melted away. Her expression steeled into careful regal neutrality. He would have loved to indulge the princess in her passions but there were rules that had to be followed, decorum that couldn't be ignored. ( _ how he wished just to be a simple train engineer again, travelling across Hyrule with Zelda's ghostly form by his side - just as eagerly rearing for adventure _ ) 

"I should be able to lead us to the shrine." the princess said stiffly. 

Warriors bowed. "Your path is mine to follow, your highness."

Warriors knew the rules. He knew his place. It had been hammered too deeply into his mind for him to ever forget. 

** _"I do this not because I despise you, Link, but to teach you. There is more to being a knight than knowing how to swing a sword."_ **

Warriors dutifully followed the princess around every turn. His place was several paces behind the princess - a step behind her shadow, eyes vigilant for any signs of danger. A hand rested on the hilt of his sword while the other hung uselessly by his side. If only he hadn't foolishly lost his shield.

It was a silent journey, their footsteps echoing throughout the maze. The walls completely dwarfed them - extending high above them and limiting the sky to strips of blue and white. 

Left.

Right.

Left. 

Left. 

Dead end. Turn back.

Right.

Right.

Keese. 

Left.

Chuchu.

Right.

Dead end. Some rusty weapons. Turn back.

Left.

Right. 

Right. 

Left.

...and they were right back where they started.

The princess paused and turned to Warriors with a carefully neutral expression. “Are you not frustrated?”

“The exit to a labyrinth is not easily found.” Warriors answered.  ** _(Never talk back to your superior. If you can’t give your opinion, state facts.) _ **

The princess slumped in defeat, leaning her forehead against the wall. Warriors maintained his respectful distance - he had no right to comment on any break in her persona. His duty was to protect and be present.

"Did you found the infuriating knightly behaviour, Guardian Hero?" the princess asked suddenly. 

Warriors was taken aback by the question. "These are the rules from generations before me." He said carefully. "Those who survived the Great Flood preserved the traditions of Old Hyrule and re-established them when New Hyrule was founded."

The princess gave a short sardonic laugh."Of course. Of course those damned rules and traditions are millennia old...yelling at you again won't break it...it never worked on Ser Link."

Ser Link...not the wild hero Warriors' travelled with now but the knight that boy once was...the one that Warriors got killed. 

Warriors took a deep breath. "Permission to speak freely, your highness?"

The princess turned to him with shocked eyes. "...permission granted." 

What he was going to do would earn him a month without dinner plus several weeks worth of extra training...

Channeling every ounce of his pirate upbringing and inner Grandpa, Warriors casually plopped himself next to the princess and asked, "Somethin' fuckin' with ya noggin, lassie?"

The princess burst out laughing - sliding against the wall and landing solidly by Warriors side. "What - what - by the goddesses - what is that accent?" she giggled. 

"Arr, that be the noble tone of the scurviest dogs of the Great Sea!" Warriors growled with grin, earning him more laughter from the princess. It was a poor imitation of Grandpa's fake accent but if there was one thing it always guaranteed, it was a smile. Swapping back to voice he asked, "But honestly, is there something that you need to get off your chest?"

The princess's laughter died away and her smile slowly faded. "...I think you gathered enough from earlier..."

"If this is about Ganon..."  _ It's all my fault, blame it on me  _ was what Warriors wanted to blurt out...but trying to pass around the blame never helped in situations like this. "...you and your Link have already defeated him. What if's about battles already won leads nowhere."

The princess opened her mouth, only to shut it again and look away. Warriors gently placed a hand on her shoulder ( ** _you have no right to treat her so casually. Know your place. _ ** **Know your place** ** _._ ** ) 

"Just speak you mind. I won't judge."

"...Why the sudden change in attitude?" The princess asked. "No matter how much I yelled or screamed or cried, I could never get Ser Link to open up like this."

_ Because I'm as sick of these stupid-as-fuck rules as you are  _ was what Warriors didn't say. "A good leader knows when to follow the rules...and when to be human."

"A good leader, you say?" The princess said softly. "I don't think that's something I can ever be."

"You can learn. I have no doubt that with time and experience, you can grow into the queen you were born to be-" 

"But I wasn't born to be a queen!" the princess shouted.

"You were adopted in?" Warriors asked, not uncommon but Wild said that his princess had the sealing power which was passed down solely through the royal line.

"No. I - I do have the blood of the goddess, I am the legitimate heir but...but..." the princess took a deep breath, swallowing the oncoming sobs. "...you won't understand."

Warriors drew her closer, gripping her tightly in a side hug ( ** _Know your place_ ** ). "Then make me understand."

After several sniffles, the princess slowly spoke, "I...I'm sure that...that...if the prophecy of the Calamity's return and defeat at the hands of the hero wielding the sword of evil's bane and the...the princess with the sealing power, my...my royal father would have never accepted me. Link appeared with the Master Sword, my mother died before she could bear any more children, provide a proper princess...and so he acknowledged me. Gave me the name and title of Princess Zelda and the task of awakening the sealing power because...because if I was truly a woman descended from the goddess then...then..."

Then it clicked. 

Warriors gripped the princess firmly by both shoulders and looked her dead in the eye ( **unhand her! ** ** _you have no right to touch a royal like this_ ** ) ( _ but this had to be said, he could let her suffer through these thoughts _ ). Tears were welling in her eyes and were moments away from falling. "If there is one thing you must never doubt, it is who you believe yourself to be. If you say you're a woman, then fuck what anyone else thinks. You have to prove it to no one but yourself."

"But the sealing power-"

"Was something you found in the end right?"

"But-"

"No more buts. There are many things you can doubt but your identity is something you can stand strong in." Warriors brought a hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "What I see before me is a strong beautiful woman, one who held back the greatest evil to Hyrule an entire century without faltering, someone who has great thirst and passion for knowledge, someone who has the potential to become an amazing leader." 

"Lead what?" the princess asked, gently pushing Warriors hand down. "The kingdom of Hyrule is a dream of the past."

"Being a leader is all about influencing and inspiring those around you...and Wild never passes up the chance to talk about how you guided him through his journey. Not to mention, the hope that surely rippled through the kingdom when they hear the news that their princess has returned."

"...but I don't like the name Zelda." the princess said weakly.

"Then pick a new one."

The princess's eyes widened at his off-handed tone. "...just pick a new one?"

"A name can be whatever you call yourself but most importantly, it has to be something that you're comfortable with." Warriors leaned back against the wall. "Y'know, I went through several names before calling myself 'Link'. Nothing quite felt right until I realised...my parents named me after my grandma first, so why don't I name myself after my grandpa?"

The princess's eyes grew even wider. "You...?"

Warriors turned to her with a smile. "I was lucky that I my grandpa was so accepting. Whether it be my dreams or identity, he never questioned it... but not everyone has that luxury. It's all about having  _ pride  _ in who you are, that's the foundation of your being and even the mightiest of castles needs a solid foundation." 

The princess smiled back. "Thank you, Guardian Hero, for...for this."

"It was my pleasure, your highness...and please, call me Warriors."

"Then call me...Flora. Call me Flora." the princess said. "And for the rest of our time together, please let the decorum rest."

Despite his training telling how improper that was, Warriors threw the princess - Flora, a wide grin. "As you wish."

Warriors got to his feet, slightly stretching then offered a hand to help Flora up. "So which direction are we headed in now?"

"I'm...I'm not to sure honestly." Flora said, turning her head towards the slim stretch of sky. "None of the maps I've studied of the labyrinths match up. It's like they were showing the path from a different vantage point....that's it!" She snapped her head down to Warriors. "We need to get to the top of the walls!...but without any climbing gear or stamina enhancers...not to mention how steep these are..."

Warriors smirked. "Well if upwards is where we need to go, then everything we need is on the other side of that pillar." He jabbed his thumb to the right...where the Guardian Stalker was patrolling the entrance. 

Flora gaped in disbelief. "But the Stalkers are a landborn model! How is it supposed to help?"

"Don't forget who designed those machines." Warriors said, puffing his chest out. "Now it's time to see how closely they stuck to my blueprints..."

* * *

Though Warriors wasn't planning on completely destroying the Guardian with a parried blow, it would have been nice to still have a shield (or even not have to fight against his own creation in the first place). But the one blessing of having his creations turn against him was that he knew exactly what all of their weaknesses were. 

Warriors ran circles around the machine, its laser trained at his head. He kept the perfect pace so that every time it fired, the beam landed just behind him. Yes, it was exhausting trying to outrun the laser beams of fiery death (it seemed like such a good idea back then) but there was no way he was going to let Flora be the distraction. Immediately after it fired, he closed in on the Guardian - slicing off one of its limbs before darting back out of stomping range. 

Flora crept behind the Stalker, inching closer and closer as its sole focus was on the soldier dancing before it. It wasn't an accident that Warriors had given his creations the same weaknesses he found in himself.

The Guardian fired - Warriors dodged out of the way and Flora leaped onto its turret. It began swerving erratically, sensing the pressure on its back but powerless to do anything about it. Flora clung to the spinning machine for dear life while trying to find the hidden panel that had been described to her. 

Warriors lunged forward again, bringing the Guardian's leg count down to two. 

Finally Flora pried open the panel, flinging it aside to uncover the circuitry underneath. "Which wire do I cut?!"

"All of them!"

"All of them?!"

"Yes!"

Tightly gripping the sides of the opening, Flora cut her knife through all the exposed wires. At the same time, Warriors sliced off the Guardians last legs before leaping up and joining Flora on its turret.

"Hold on tight!"

The Guardian stopped moving then its circuitry glowed a bright blue. Beams of energy erupted from its sockets, launching the turret and its two passengers above the walls of the labyrinth. 

"Can you see where we need to go?" Warriors yelled, his voice nearly drowned out by the buzz of the makeshift flying machine.

"North-west!"

"Then lean!"

Their combined body weight steered the turret in the desired direction in its rocket-powered descent. The actual airborne Guardians were completely loss, trying to hone in the unidentified flying object as it hurled pass. 

"I think we're going to overshoot it!"

"Then jump!"

"Jump?!" 

And they jumped off, landing on the wall with a graceful tumble while their vehicle crashed into one of the patrolling Guardian Skywatchers, sending both hurling into the ocean below.

"So that's one less ride we can catch later." Warriors said, straightening out of his landing crouch

"Your plan to get us off this island is to hijack another Guardian?!" Flora exclaimed, then her face broke into an almost feral grin. "...I can't wait!"

The rest of the way to the Shrine was uneventful. Flora's prototype Sheikah Slate was able to unlock the Shrine as effectively as any other.

"Tu Ka'loh Shrine..." Warriors read with a slight frown.

"Is something the matter?" Flora asked. 

The soldier shook his head. "We'll see when we get inside."

No further puzzle awaited them in the Shrine's depths, simply making it to the shrine in the first place was enough to be considered worthy of its blessing. 

Though the wizened mummy was nothing more than a by-gone Sheikah ancestor to Flora, Warriors was able to recognise the figure immediately.

"Tukarou Romei...the years have not been kind to you." Warrior joked solemnly.

_ A pleasant surprise to see you again, Captain _ . the ancient Sheikah intoned.  _ Hopefully you were able to  _ breeze  _ through my trial. _

Warriors laughed but his voice rang hollow. Flora had said Shrines. Plural. That this wasn’t the only one. If each Shrine had a monk then -

_ I know that look.  _ Tukarou said, cutting Warriors thoughts short.  _ You forced us into nothing. We all chose these fates of our own free will, to guide the next hero - the successor to our courageous Captain. _

"But all a hundred and twenty of you?" Ten thousand years was a long time to be trapped in this limbo - for Tukarou... and his brothers...and the rest of his comrades...

Flora's eyes widened. "You mean the monks of the shrines..."

_ My time is short and it should not be wasted regretting the past. _

A purple glowing orb emerged from the monk and pressed itself into Warriors' hands. Its light dulled and faded in his grasp but it felt warm...familiar even. In the centre of the orb, the emblem of the royal family still shone brightly. 

_ Take this with you - the treasure of this shrine. Your successor used these to gain blessings from the goddess...but you may find a different use for it. May the goddesses smile upon you, Captain _ .

And the mummified monk faded away, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake. 

"May your soul find rest in the arms of Blessed Hylia." Warriors said as Flora bowed her head in respect.

* * *

For as interesting as trying to lasso several Guardian Skywatchers to ride off the island, the two Hylians were completely sobered by their encounter with the Shrine Monk - with the remains of Tukarou Romei. Flora had never thought to question their existence in the shrines, they were placed there to assist the hero and she never thought to delve any further than that. Despite Tukarou's words, Warriors couldn't stop his thoughts from lingering on the inevitable fate of those under his command. 

All those thoughts were put on hold when they saw a figure staggering by the cliff side. 

"Time?!" 

Warriors prematurely leaped off the Guardian Skyraft and tumbled onto the cliff before his fellow hero. 

The old man was covered in blood. His gauntlets were completely stained red and his chest plate was splattered with it. 

Time's eyes widened in fear and panic as Warriors landed before him, drawing his sword and entering an unsteady guard. The blade was dripping red.

"Time?" But when the other hero flinched, Warriors quickly switched to their personal sign . ' _ What happened, lil shit? Where are the others?' _

Time immediately dropped his sword. ' _ Dumbass big bro. _ ' He signed before falling to his knees.

Warriors rushed to his side and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Time sobbed into the curve of his neck, hugging him just as tightly. 

"You're alive." Time whispered. "You're still alive."

Questions could be saved for later. Right now, Warriors had to make sure his little brother felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

For most of their respective journeys, the heroes had travelled alone - save for a non-human travelling companion or two. They never expected for their number falling from nine to seven to affect them this much. Then again, they never expected one of their own to turn on them.

Wild half-heartedly pushed the procession onwards towards Skull Lake - but at this point it was less of a rush to his Zelda's aid and more to put distance between themselves and the...the grave.

Warriors didn't deserve some unmarked grave in a foreign land. The captain deserved a resting place of honour, where his deeds would never be forgotten and his legacy would live on - but they had a mission. It was impractical to carry a...a corpse with them until whatever magic brought them together dragged them to Warriors' Hyrule. No one had the thought, or the heart, to cremate the body and carry the ashes with them.

It was one thing to have one of their members die but to be killed - murdered by a fellow hero? 

With their group solidified, none of them expected anyone to turn traitor...least of all Time, their leader - who had the greatest impact in not only their lives but on the timeline itself...and least of all on Warriors, their vain but infallible captain. There was a close bond between those two, one they never divulged to the rest of the group - and never will. It was the worst possible betrayal. 

Warriors was dead.

Time was gone. 

The heroes could manage - but how far could they go without their leaders? Without their big brother and father figure? 

The woods were coming to an end and gave way to slopes and cliffs of Deep Akkala. As the trees gave way, the road before them split. To the left was Skull Lake and to the right towards the sea...streaked with a trail of blood and heavy footprints that spoke of a single armoured Hylian.

Twilight immediately turned to Wild and asked, "How much farther is Skull Lake?"

Wild opened his mouth but Legend stepped in front of him. His arms were tightly crossed and a scowl was deeply engraved on his face. "Since when did you care so much about getting the Skull Lake?"

Twilight kept his head high in stiff neutrality, an unconscious but not unnoticed imitation of his mentor. "We are out here to rescue Wild's Zelda."

"Really? Is the princess all that's on your mind...or maybe it's because you don't want to chase after that traitor."

Twilight quickly looked away but failed to hide grimace. "Warriors was frantic about the princess's safety." He said with a wavering voice. "Who knows what state she's in-"

"Warriors is dead. " Legend interjected. "And from experience, the princess is either locked in a cell or dead, another day isn't going to change that. What does change is whether or not we can catch up with Time. He's one old man on foot-"

"Are you going to risk someone's life chasing after revenge?" Twilight growled.

"Are you going to let a murderer walk free?!" Legend snarled back. 

"Legend, Twilight - please..." Hyrule said, trying to step between his two arguing companions. 

But Legend stormed straight past him and right up to Epona's snout. The horse whinnied and shook her mane but otherwise stayed in place with Twilight's coaxing. 

Twilight locked eyes with Legend. "We need to stay on objective." He said, trying to sound authoritative. 

"You need to be more objective!" Legend retorted. "Get off your high horse for a moment and think. We can't just let bastard walk away after what he did...or maybe you just don't care."

"How dare you-"

Legend gave a sardonic smirk. "Are you trying to protect that backstabber? Are you still so fucking deep in denial that you couldn't dare to think that daddy dearest could do anything wrong even when he killed a brother right in front of you...or maybe," his pitched dropped, "or maybe you're in league with him and just waiting for the opportunity to strike-"

Epona neighed and reared back, forcing Legend to step backwards. Twilight let out a feral growl as he reached for his sword and Legend moved to do the same-

"ENOUGH!" Sky thundered. 

Everyone froze. 

"Enough. The both of you. We're all tired and stressed. We'll make camp for tonight and consider our options in the morning." Sky's voice had returned to its normal volume but there was an underlying menace that left no room for questions.

Dinner was a tense affair. Wild could have fed them literal rocks or some dubious concoction instead of a hearty stew and it wouldn't have made a difference. Twilight and Legend strategically sat at opposite ends of the camp - Twilight tending to Epona while Legend toying with his food against a tree. Sky sat perfectly between them by the fireplace just in case if either had the gall to start another argument. 

For a camp of seven it was unnervingly quiet. Then again, they were still used to being nine. 

"Stew's good tonight." Hyrule said awkwardly. 

Wild nodded stiffly. "Thanks."

Then they both turned back to their bowls - dropping the conversation there. 

Wind was glued to Wild's side. His tears had stopped but he still hadn't spoken a word. He twisted his fingers in Warriors' scarf.

_ "Y'know, this scarf has a Very special secret." Warriors once told the young hero. _

_ "Really?! What is it?!" Wind had demanded. _

_ But the knight just ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you when the time is right." _

But now, Wind would never know.

Four was stoic as always, appearing completely unaffected by the day's...events. But every so often there was an erratic twitch, a sudden scowl and a long stream of incoherent mutterings. 

"How are you going?" Wild asked. 

"We - I, just...fine..." Four stammered. "I'll be fine. We just - I...I just need some time to process all this."

Legend scoffed at the word 'time', earning him a sharp look from Sky. Immediately, he turned back to his stew. 

"You don't need to sit so far away." Wild said, patting at the spot beside him. "It's warmer over here."

"You...you don't mind?"

"There's no need for propriety right now."

Four nearly leapt over the fire to make it Wild's side. Wind wasn't miffed about having to share his cuddle buddy but instead threw the scarf over Four as well, wrapping the three of them in the fabric.

Not wanting to disturb the trio, Hyrule offered to clean up for the night - as long as he didn't attempt to make supper, there were no problems there. 

There was the expectation that they should be talking - but about what? 

_ "Hey, how do you guys feel about our designated dad stabbing our big brother? Crazy, right?" _

Yeah, no. 

It was still too raw. Too surreal.

No one wanted to talk and no one had the right to pry. 

Legend volunteered for first watch only to be shot down by Twilight. 

"Will you really be keeping watch?...or are you going to run off on a revenge trip?"

"What did I say about arguing?" Sky growled before Legend could bite out a retort. "I'll take night watch."

"All of it?" Hyrule asked. 

"We're going to be moving early anyway."

"That's still impractical." Wild said, careful not to disturb the two sleeping heroes at his sides. "And we're most likely going to be heading into combat. We all need to be at full health."

The night passed with little fuss. No attacks. No arguments. Just a long deserved peace.

When Twilight woke Wild up for the last watch, he couldn't help but be slightly amused. The older heroes had unanimously decided to exclude the youngest two from the night's roster and so they were undisturbed from their scarf huddle (Didn't...didn't Warriors used to do the same thing with Wind on those rougher nights?). Hyrule had fallen asleep at Four's feet and Sky slept with his back slightly leaning against Wind's shoulder. Even Legend had joined the pile, lying on his stomach behind Wild...and Wild himself - Twilight couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. His wildling protege looked like a brooding mother cucco trying to hold her much too large chicks under her wings. 

"Wakey, wakey momma Wild." Twilight said cheekily with a light tap to hero's head. 

Wild stirred slowly, sleep still clouding his eyes. " Wadya mean momma?" He slurred. 

Twilight smiled. "Look around you cub."

Wild blushed as he noticed how the other heroes were draped around him and how his arms were outreached to cover them. 

"Dear Hylia, how am I going to get out of this?" Wild said softly. 

Wind further snuggled up to his side, subconsciously muttering, "...momma..." 

Wild gave a soft chuckle and petted the boy's hair. "Y'know, the only way for me to get out of this without disturbing them is if we swap places."

"Oh no, this is too sweet to break up." Twilight said. "I don't mind taking another shift, it's nearly morning anyway."

Wild threw him a glare that was pure angry mother cucco. "The shifts were longer this time around, you need your rest for later. Now get in here."

"Whatever you say, momma Wild." Twilight said with a small smile, maneuvering so they could swap places with little disruption to the others. 

It wasn't closure but it was close enough.

* * *

A good nights sleep did wonders for the mind. The rest of the heroes awoke from their cuddle pile to bowls of energizing pottage and a Wild with determination set in his eyes. 

Their goal was within sight. 

They would be at Skull Lake before noon. Defeat the monsters, rescue the princess and then...then...they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

(Could they even leave this Hyrule with two of their members gone?) 

This shadow was different to the one they had faced previously. It weakened monsters rather than strengthened them but in exchange it had more control and coordination between the hordes. (Legend never mentioned how its tactics were ripped straight out of Warriors' journal. Wind wasn't the only one who took a memento) Their enemy may have numbers but it was only a matter of breaking its control. 

For the multitude of monsters that plagued Wild's Hyrule, there wasn't that much variety. Bokoblins, lizalfos, moblins, Guardians - the heroes had basically encountered them all. 

They were prepared for whatever awaited them at Skull Lake. 

...which was apparently a pair of lynels and a fucking hinox.

"Overkill much?" Legend muttered as the heroes ducked behind a hill. 

Their foes were easily spotted patrolling the sheer cliffs that surrounded Skull Lake. One red lynel wielding a spear, a yellow one wielding a sword and the hinox was sleeping but instead stood vigilant between them. 

"I recognise those monsters...but their territories are further away from the Lake." Wild said. 

"The shadow must have brought them here." Twilight said. "If we can break the shadow's control..."

Wild shook his head. "That's not going to work with these monsters. Even if we do release them, they're too aggressive to just give up their attack."

"So the shadow chose our final foes well." Hyrule said. 

"We need a plan-" Sky started. 

But before anything else could be said the red lynel came charging towards their hiding place. 

The heroes scrambled to get out of the way but the lynel was in close pursuit, herding them closer to the other two monsters.

"There's no way it could have seen us from there!" Four exclaimed.

Legend growled. "Something gave away our position." 

Their main goal was the break the shadow's control over the monsters thus destroying any semblance of coordination - but their opponent had the same goal in mind. 

The yellow lynel honed in on the horseback riding Twilight - letting loose barrage after barrage of electric arrows at their heel. Twilight tried to notch his own bow but there was only so much space on the plateau and he had to prioritize not running over one of his fellow heroes. All he could do was keep stirring Epona forward and keep the monster's attention on him and not the others. But for as strong and sturdy his loyal steed was, her stamina could only last for so long. Twilight had to have a plan ready before then.

Sky had halted the red lynel's pursuit with combat. He dodged around each thrust of the monster's spear but every attempted slash at was blocked by its shield. It seemed half-hearted in its attacks, jabbing at Sky like one would dangle a toy over a cat - making him dance for its amusement...but that didn't mean that its aim was absent. It targeted his wrists specifically - trying to make him fumble and drop the Master Sword, with its wider swipes aimed to knock the blade out of his hands completely. This was a terrible match for Sky and they both knew it - he had the lowest stamina among the heroes and being faced with sheer blunt force wasn't helping. It was only a matter of time before he was completely exhausted. But Sky had faced the embodiment of Demise and won. He could defeat one monster.

But then the red lynel honed in on someone else. Sky had his blade pushed the monster's shield, close enough smell its foul stench - and close enough to see its eyes shift as it focused on something behind him. The monster smirked as it rammed through Sky's guard, tossing the hero into the air and charged towards Hyrule - defenceless as he was in the middle of an incantation.

Hyrule stopped short of his spell and attempted to raise his shield but he knew from experience that it wasn’t enough to stop the full weight of a charging lynel crashing into his ribcage. 

While in mid-flight, Sky quickly drew his whip and lassoed it around the red lynel's neck. It reared back, its charge brought to a halt - but the momentum flung Sky forward, dashing any hopes of mounting the beast and attacking it from behind. He tumbled into Hyrule, falling into a messy pile of limbs - with an enraged lynel ready to charge at them again.

The hinox divided the battlefield, standing between the remaining four heroes and their lynel-combating companions. Hinoxes were normally being the dullest of monsters, its main danger coming from its sheer size and strength but the shadow had imbued it with an intelligence to match. 

It took pleasure as it stomped and stomped, sending tremors throughout the entire plain. Wild and Four were caught beneath its enormous feet, barely able to keep balance at the epicentre of the quakes. But the monster's focus wasn't on them - its eye was on Legend and Legend alone. Every swipe was targeted towards him, the first knocking his bag far out of his reach.

"What is it with these fucking monsters and my goddamn bag?!" Legend growled. 

But their previous ambushes had prepared him for such a tactic - an eerily familiar tactic ( _ Relies too much on items. Separate from his bag and he's crippled _ ). Legend may not have access to his full arsenal but he had his Tempered Sword and his Fire Rod - and he desperately hoped that would be enough.

And what of Wind? 

The Hero of Wind, the youngest but by no means the least experienced of the group yet so desperate to prove himself - was held tightly in the giant's grip like some hapless damsel in distress.

One hit. That was all they needed. One solid hit to each of their respective foes in order to break the coordination. 

But the heroes could do nothing while they were panicked and uncoordinated. 

Epona was tiring but the yellow lynel's onslaught showed no signs of faltering.

Hyrule and Sky were thoroughly tangled in the latter's sailcloth as the hinox’s stomps prevented them from getting to their feet. They barely dodged the red lynel's hooves with rolls and tumbled that only served to further tangle them together. 

Wind for all his squirming and struggling was completely useless while stuck in the Hinox's grasp. Legend couldn't risk getting any closer lest he get caught in the shockwaves like Wild and Four, forced to scramble at its feet - barely able to keep balance and not get squished, let alone be in any position to attack. Fire blasts were utterly ineffective against the monster, only resulting in setting the surrounding grass on fire.

_ ...the surrounding grass was on fire. _

"LEGEND! BURN THE FIELDS!" Wild yelled at the top of his lungs. 

There was no time for snarky remarks or questions why. Legend heard the order and did as commanded, spitting flames all throughout the field. 

The embers caught quickly, spreading beyond the Hinox dominated half of the battlefield and into the lynels' territory. Both monsters reared up at the sudden inferno surrounding them, providing their respective opponents the opening they needed. 

Twilight steered Epona to a halt and released an arrow at the yellow lynel's forehead. It was far from enough to kill it but he let out a sigh of relief and shadows erupted from the monster's form. 

Hyrule and Sky were finally able to untangle themselves and were able to land a single coordinated blow to the red lynel, causing the same shadows to burst out of it. 

But as helpful the flames were to their allies, that wasn't Wild's main goal.

"Looks like Legend's Gale is now ready." he smirked. 

The memory of an arrogant rito flashed in his mind. He missed having the champions’ assistance, both from their abilities and their companionship, but he was glad that with the Calamity vanquished they could finally rest in peace. 

Wild pulled out his paraglider and let the flames updraft carry him high above the battlefield. He notched his bow and time slowed around him. This was the perfect shot. He wouldn't miss. He couldn't afford to miss. 

Then the hinox threw Wind off the cliff.

Wild could either take the shot or save Wind. 

Of course he was going to save Wind.

Wild fell out of the time lapse and left himself to the freefall.

Wind dropped into Skull Lake with a mighty splash and Wild followed closely behind. 

Thankfully the lake was deep enough that Wild didn't hit his head at the bottom. He pushed himself out of the depths of the water and began treading at the surface - frantically looking for any sign of Wind. 

If he survived the fall the surely Wind did too - unless he fell into a shallower part of the lake which meant - no. No. Wind survived the fall and he knew how to swim too - the boy's entire Hyrule was literal goddess-damned ocean after all. He was a pirate for Hylia's sake. He survived. He had to have survived.

Wild was filled with relief as he spied splashing near the centre of the lake - but that morphed into horror as he saw that Wind was drowning. There were floundering splashes as the boy desperately tried to keep his head above the water but something was dragging him deeper and deeper below the surface. 

Wild frantically swam towards Wind which his current clothing wasn't helping one bit, only serving as further resistance against the water.

As Wild got closer, the uneven splashing was accompanied by jagged breaths - desperate gasps of air as Wind tried to pull his head above water only to be plunged back down. 

"Wind! Wind! I've got you!" Wild cried as he attempted to support Wind - but he felt himself being dragged down too. 

Warriors' scarf, so tightly entwined around Wind's neck, must have snagged at something beneath the water - no. Something beneath the water had grabbed the scarf and was trying to drag them both into its depth. His mind reeled as he tried to think of what monster could be dragging Wind down. Octorok? Lizalfos? No neither of them fit - so what was in the water?

The hold on the scarf was ironclad, choking out what little air Wind managed to take in. Wild tried to pull the boy away but that only further his suffocation. 

With no other choice, Wild fumbled for a knife and cut the scarf off of Wind's neck. 

Shadows rose as the scarf dissolved into nothing. 

The  _ scarf  _ was what was dragging Wind into the lake. 

Wind had fallen unconscious in his arms - but he was still breathing, still alive. 

Wild paddled them back to shore, thoroughly exhausted and mind reeling from his discovery.

Had Warriors been the real traitor?

Wild dragged them back onto the shore of Skull Lake, sheer cliffs surrounding them on all corners. They had to get back up there and warn the others.

But before Wild could even catch his breath, shadows swirled over the center of the lake. A shadowy formless figure materialised and walked towards them on the water’s surface.

"Such a pity that you found out." It said. Wild heard his own voice...and Wind's, and Twilight's and Hyrule's - the voices of all nine heroes overlayed into a single legion-like chorus. "But then again, my orders were to end you all."

The figure stepped onto the shore. Wild shrunk away, dragging Wind alongside him, trying to get as much distance between them and that thing as possible. 

"Why so scared, Ser Link?" The shadow said now with a single baritone voice. It slowly morphed into a solid form with a familiar gleam of plate armour and markings streaked across half its face. "Don't you recognise your dear mentor?"

Wild shuffled back even further and shrieked, "You're...you're not Time! There's no way you're Time!"

"Oh? I would have loved for you to believe that I was."

The resemblance was uncanny. The shadow was a perfect replica of the Hero of Time - every dent in the armour, the slight not-smile curve in his lips, even the way it walked...this thing wasn't Time but it copied him perfectly.

Then it clicked. "You were the Warriors on the beach! The - the one that Time killed!"

The shadow smiled, Time's smile - that little quirk upwards whenever one of them mastered a new technique or solved a puzzle. It was a smile filled with carefully hidden pride - and one that Wild never thought he would fear seeing. "So there is something in that brain other than baking and pyromania...if only you weren't so gullible."

The shadow strode forward with Time's confidence and Time's steps. Wild tried to back away again but the shadow stepped on his shin. One moment it felt like nothing, the next -

Wild howled in pain as if felt like a boulder and fallen on his leg. There was a deafening crack as his tibia cracked in two. 

"For the best the kingdom has to offer, you were all so easy to fool." The shadow smirked, still perfectly maintaining Time's character. "I was warned of an unwavering loyalty...yet you turned on each other so quickly." 

It pressed down harder on Wild's leg and he let out another shriek of pain. "You all had weaknesses that were so easy to exploit - thanks in part to the Commander and that royal rat. To think he would be so paranoid to write them all down - and to think that brat would be so short-sighted to write the decoded script in the same book. I'll have to thank them both, this wouldn't have been possible without them."

"And this little rascal-" The shadow kicked Wind in the torso and sent him skidding across the ground until his back hit a rock. "-dead already, huh? Would have thought he would have survived longer with how much time he spends with pirates." It then turned to Wild with eyes filled with bloodlust. "I guess that leaves you, Ser Link."

It drew its sword, the Biggoron Sword, and Wild frantically grabbed at his slate to summon something, anything -

...he pulled out a spoon. 

The shadow laughed. "How cute. You started your career wielding a spoon and you'll end it with one in hand...goodbye Ser Link."

And the sword crushed his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the chapters completed and pre-written for this fic. Dunno if there'll be another chapter ready in time for next week. If not, I'll probably edit and post the next chapter of Interchange. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the source of my writer's block! This scene was giving me trouble for months so I swapped perspective to get the writing juices flowing again. Sorry for the confusion and hopefully this chapter clears some stuff up - I'll probably swap the chapter order around once I've posted the last chapter so everything makes more sense. Thanks for bearing with me.

Whenever he and Aryll would sit on the ledge of her lookout, Granny would always scold them.

_ “One little slip and your head will be more cracked than an egg under a pig’s trotter.” _

That was how Wild’s head looked.

The cliff face was polished like a well-picked bone - perfectly reflecting the scene behind him like a pale mirror.

Skull fragments scattered across the sand like broken eggshells with blood as the gruesome yolk. The crunching of bone still rang in Wind’s ears. Then came the familiar sound of steel plunging through flesh - this time not monster flesh but human flesh. Time -  _ not-Time? Warriors’ scarf? The other shadow? -  _ plunged his sword into Wild’s chest for good measure. Wild was dead as dead could be.

Wind wished he was actually dead. 

He felt bile rise in his throat but he remained as still as a corpse. His body curved around the smooth rock he had been kicked against. His eyes were beginning to strain from his unblinking gaze. His lungs cried for oxygen but he didn’t dare to take a single breath. Any indicator that he was still alive would be his death sentence. 

Had it been hours or only a couple fleeting seconds? Wind couldn’t tell. Time stretched on for an eternity and not-Time’s form stretched and squashed into a shadowy mass.

Wind choked on a non-existent breath as the shadow reformed into a perfect copy of himself. 

No. 

He knew what the shadow was about to do. 

His sword may be out of his reach but he still had a filleting knife on his belt. He could end it here. Stop the shadow’s next deception before it even began. 

Would the shadow check if he was actually dead? That would be the perfect time to strike.

If Wild could take out an entire monster camp with only a mop and a stick then surely with an actual knife Wind could -

But Wild was dead. 

His shadow copy took a step towards him.

The little filleting knife weighed like a millstone. 

His fingers twitched. 

“Wind” ran straight pass him. 

Coward. 

_ You absolute coward.  _

Even long after the footsteps fated from earshot, Wind didn’t dare move. He squeezed his eyes shut and took several deep yet silent breaths. He desperately wished that this was all a bad dream - a twisted world created by a sleeping fish. 

But his neck still burned from the stranglehold of Warriors’ scarf -  _ no,  _ the shadow  _ disguised  _ as Warriors’ scarf. That he had been carrying around. That he had taken from Warriors - the  _ imposter Warriors.  _

_ Dear goddesses, Time was innocent. _

Wind slowly forced himself up. He kept his back to Wild - to his corpse. Was Warriors lying on some forest path like that? Body mangled beyond recognition and identity stolen? 

_ Hylia damn their souls, why had they been so fucking  _ stupid? 

His legs shook like a landlubber but he managed to stand. Wind need to warn the others - but the shadow had already gotten a head start. It would be so easy for it to turn around and accuse him of being the imposter. There was no way he could survive a six on one battle. But that meant leaving the remaining heroes to the mercy of the shadow.

Then there was a flicker of light. 

Wind quickly turned around and saw four balls of light, no -  _ spirits  _ hovering over Wild’s body: one red, one green, one yellow and a blue one frantically diving at the corpse as if trying to get inside. Wind could tell they were weak spirits - barely any sort of corporal form. They should have passed on but they barely tethered themselves to the mortal plane. 

They were all crying. Wind couldn’t see it but he could feel the raw sadness rolling off the spirits in waves. 

And then there were two more.

These two were stronger -  _ much stronger.  _ Their forms were fully corporal yet their features were obscured by the cloaks they wore: one that used to be white and looked like it had been torn and burned to destroy whatever design it once had while the other was black with patterns that matched those guardian monsters. 

And they were arguing.   
_ “So what fucking now?! He’s goddamn dead!” _

_ “Never thought I’d see the day where you’d swear.” _

The voices sounded familiar but Wind couldn’t quite place who they belonged to. 

_ “Your successor just had his skull caved in and you decide to comment on my fucking language?!”  _

_ "Eeesh, the millenia has done absolutely nothing for your temperment. What happened to the you I used to know?" _

_ "This isn't the time for that! Wild's DEAD!" _

_ "Mipha will bring him back." _

The white cloaked spirit made a wide gesture at blue spirit, still diving at Wild’s body.  _ “Does it look like she’s fucking bringing him back?!”  _ The spirit stiffened and turned in Wind’s direction.  _ “He can see us.” _

The black cloaked figure shrugged.  _ “It’s hereditary - hello, Hero of Wind.” _

Now Wind  _ recognised  _ that voice. 

Then came the sound of footsteps - quickly approaching footsteps. 

The two cloaked spirits blinked out of existence.

His sword was out of his reach so Wind drew his filleting knife instead. He could run. There was no doubt that he was going to be outnumbered based on the sound but-

Three figures emerged from the fog.

First he saw the glint of plate armour - Time. Next he saw a blue shirt - Wild’s Zelda. Then he saw blue again, a blue scarf -  _ Warriors. _

A part of him wanted to run towards them, to cry into his big brother’s arms -  _ Warriors was alive! _ But another part was still wary. This could be another trick. The shadow could take control of monsters and perfectly mimic others - it wouldn’t be a stretch that it could split into multiple forms as well. Why else had it passed him by so quickly? 

Wind held his knife high and rooted his stance. 

_ He wasn’t shaking, he wasn’t going to cry - _

“St- stay back!” Wind cried, brandishing his knife. "St-stay away you imposters! You killed him already! What more do you want?!" 

The trio stopped just out of stabbing range. Were they actually imposters? Wind couldn’t take that chance. 

“Golden goddess above...” Time muttered. 

Their eyes weren’t on Wind but on the body that laid between them.

Warriors face turned stern and unreadable - just like their first night in this damned Hyrule. His hands were moving - sign. Wind wasn’t fluent sign. All he could recognise was when Warriors’ fingerspelled his nickname. 

But Wind didn’t let his guard down. He kept his knife raised.

"Hero of Wind.” Wild’s Zelda said. “Do you think I’m an imposter?”

Wind didn’t know this Zelda. Hell, he didn’t know any Zeldas. There was only Tetra and despite her lineage there was no mistaking her for some dull princess. But Wind saw that same spark in her eyes - the unbridled maelstrom of the sea, a curiosity that refused to be bound. The shadow mastered detail but from the fake Warriors to the fake Time, Wind now realised that it was missing spirit. 

Yet in the end, it all came down to trust. 

Wind shook his head. 

_ _ “So will you trust me when I say this is the real Hero of Time and Warriors?”

Wind sheathed his knife and ran at Warriors. He felt warm arms come around him in an embrace. He could cry now - but the tears refused to fall. 

“Where are the others?” Warriors’ voice was a cold monotone but his arms were tight and warm. 

Before Wind could respond, a pained monstrous cry echoed from above.

Warriors drew Wind closer but his tone remained unchanged. “A hinox...but that’s unlikely to be the only foe the shadow prepared for them. They’ll need backup. Immediately. There are two paths out of the lake - four of us. We’ll split up into pairs and-”

Then Time gently tugged at Warriors’ scarf and the captain came to an abrupt halt. 

“Flora and I will go and meet with the others.” Time said curtly though his hands were signing something else. “You stay here with Wind and Wil- Wind - take care of him.” 

Time was careful to avert his gaze from the body but Zelda’s eyes kept flicking to it. They needed time to mourn - but none could be spared. The others were in danger. 

The yellow spirit hovered towards the princess, floating over her shoulders in unseen comfort.

“I have a duty.” Warriors’ voice was cracking, barely able to maintain his formality. “I have a responsibility to - to…” 

Wind felt him sign against his back. Wind looked up at him. Warriors’ face was still stern but his lips were tightly pressed together and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

Time tugged at Warriors’ scarf again. 

“Take care of him.”

Wind knew Time was talking to him. He nodded. Wriggling slightly out of Warriors’ grasp, Wind gave Time his filleting knife - it would be more useful in his hands. 

Time slipped the knife into his boot. He signed something to Warriors, a phrase Wind had seen them exchange many times before. Wind felt the reply against his back.

Time and Zelda left the same way the shadow did - disappearing into the fog. 

It was just Wind, Warriors and the ghosts (and the corpse). 

Warriors fell to his knees. Wind barely managed to remain upright. Warriors clung to his waist as if he was a mast in a storm - shamelessly sobbing into his tunic. More signed words were made against his back and Wind cursed his inability to understand them. The best Wind could do was run his fingers through Warriors’ hair to provide some semblance of comfort. 

The two cloaked spirits reappeared. 

Wind nearly gasped in shock but the black cloaked one held a finger to his lips. He then turned to his companion and slowly fingerspelled, most likely for Wind’s benefit. 

_ ‘F-O-U-R-N-O-W’ _

The white cloaked spirit straightened, swiftly looking from Wild’s body to Warriors. 

_ ‘C-A-L-L-G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D-H-E-L-P’  _ the black cloaked spirit spelled, mischievousness running through his fingers. 

The other spirit was definitely scowling under his hood but made a familiar gesture with his left hand, passing it over his right shoulder to his forehead to his other shoulder then reaching the arm towards the sky. 

A bright light from the heavens engulfed the entire shore. 

Warriors was at arms immediately. Tears still streaking down his face, he leapt to his feet and drew his sword. Wind scrambled for some sort of weapon but he still hadn’t retrieved his sword and he had given his knife to Time. 

The weaker spirits were startled too. They dispersed but still circled Wild’s body as the holy light shone on him. 

Three purple orbs with the Hylian crest emerged from Wild’s slate and hovered over his body. 

Warriors kept his sword raised in suspicion and the four spirits kept their distance. 

The green one approached the orbs first. 

In a flash of light, the spirit was absorbed by the orb. It turned from purple to green and the crest changed into a bird. 

“Vah Medoh…” Warriors breathed.

A blue rito emerged, standing tall and proud.  _ “Of course this Hylian can’t do anything without us.”  _ he said haughtily but there was a fondness in his voice. 

The green orb disappeared into Wild’s slate. 

The red and yellow spirits followed suit. The now red orb bore the crest of a lizard while the yellow one had an ear-less horse with two humps. 

“Vah Rudania and Vah Naboris -” Warriors dropped his sword and began frantically rifling through his bag. 

Wind kept his eyes fixed on the figures that emerged from the orbs: a large bearded goron and a tanned red-haired lady who was just as tall with a nose that reminded him of Ganondorf.    
_ “Looks like we’ve got another chance to help our brother out!”  _ the goron said heartily. 

The tall lady smiled.  _ “The princess’s knight will need all the help he can get.” _

The two newly coloured orbs returned to Wild’s slate. Only one spirit remained. 

The blue spirit bobbed erratically, searching for a fourth orb. It circled around Wild’s body in hopes that another one would appear. 

Warriors pulled another purple orb from his bag. The blue spirit charged into the orb, knocking Warriors off his feet. The orb shifted from purple to blue with a bear-like creature with big ears and a hose-shaped nose as its crest. 

A red lady with fins and an orca-shaped head appeared before them. Tears welled in her eyes as she helped Warriors to his feet. 

“The champion of Vah Ruta.” Warriors said solemnly, eyes fixed on the orb in his hands. “I’m so-”

The fish lady threw her arms around Warriors and drew him into a hug. 

_ “Thank you - the both of you. Link is so lucky to have so many friends by his side.” _

She disappeared into a blue wisp as the orb flew out of Warriors’ hands and hovered over Wild’s body. 

There was a blinding flash of blue light.

Wind heard a slap and the voice of the white cloaked spirit yell,  _ “Why didn’t you fucking tell me?!” _

When the light faded, all the spirits had disappeared and -

Wild was sitting up. Not a scratch on him. No remains on the sand. Just Wild - healthy and whole. 

Even Wild looked shocked at being alive. “Mipha…?”

_ Fuck suspicions and cautions. _

Wind ran at Wild, tackling him back to the ground. Should he be more careful? Probably. Did he care? Hell no. 

“Wind - you’re okay!”   
“Wild, you’re fucking alive!”

Then Wind felt the newly revived hero stiffen under his embrace.

“Warriors…?”

The captain remained a respectable distance away, awkwardly adjusting his scarf. 

“So the champion can even overcome death, eh?” Warriors joked, though he refused to make eye contact. “I...you - your princess. She’s safe. Mostly unharmed. She went with Time-”

“Time?” Wild became even more tense. 

And Wind wanted to crack his head on the closest rock.

_ “How could I fucking forget?!”  _ Wind screeched in frustration and leaped to his feet. “Everyone still thinks that Time killed Warriors!”   
“Flora is with him,” Warriors said, his voice returning to his captain monotone. “She can vouch for him-”

“Not if that goddamn son of a bitch is there looking like me with a chum bucket of fucking lies!  _ Fuck!” _

Wind had the perfect opportunity to warn them about that shadow cunt but all he did was give Time a fucking useless excuse for a knife. They were going to fight and someone was going to end up dead over a fucking stupid misunderstanding he could have fucking avoided and-   
Then there was a hand on his shoulder. 

Wind turned to see Warriors, standing tall and proud. The only thing that broke the facade of confidence was his red rimmed eyes filled with unshed tears. Wind’s sword, the damn thing that Wind should have grabbed first the moment he had the chance, was in the captain’s other hand. 

“You really have the mouth of a sailor.” Warriors said lightly but the mirth never reached his eyes.

Was he mad? Disappointed? Warriors hid it well. Any of his earlier vulnerability was locked away. 

He pressed the sword into Wind’s hands. “We need to get to the others.”

Yeah, just focus on that. The emotional breakdown and turmoil could be saved for later.

“Walking up the path or scaling the cliff would take too long,” Wild said. 

“Then we won’t.” Warriors turned his head and all eyes fell on a raft further down the shore. “We’ll sail through the sky.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyas! Happy New Year!  
This chapter was a doozy - if you were around for the livewrite in August (damn, it's been that long?) you'll find that a lot has changed. Pretty happy with how this turned out in the end though - a good build up for the finale (which shouldn't be another five months away). Enjoy!

A torrent of flames erupted from Legend's rod, scorching the hinox's single eyeball to a blackened char. It howled in pain and fell onto the ground. The earth trembled as the monster's oversized ass made contact - knocking all the land bond combatants off balance. The hinox however gave another screech of pain from its backside being burned by the flaming field. It stumbled about dumbly, arms wildly waving about unsure whether to cover its ass or former eye yet with each step, its bare feet landed in more flames. It yelped as it dumbly lumbered over the battlefield it once controlled. 

But the heroes' eyes were drawn to the vapors of shadow that emerged from its body. 

Without the shadow's guiding mind, the hinox was just as dumb as its many brethren the heroes had felled in the past. 

Four weaved between the giant's legs with deft precision, seemingly unhindered by the tremors caused by the monster's clumsy steps. 

"You know what they say about the bigger they are!" Four yelled - but it was more than a cheesy one-liner.

The other heroes immediately picked up on his plan. 

Twilight tugged sharply at Epona's reins, galloping towards the burned hinox with his lynel foe in tow. Similarly, Sky and Hyrule broke into a sprint toward the monster with the red lynel in hot pursuit. Just before the three heroes could collide, Twilight extended his hand. Sky grabbed it with his other arm firmly wrapped around Hyrule's waist. With his extraordinary physical strength, Twilight hoisted his two companions onto Epona then with another swift pull at the reins, the steed dashed between the hinox's legs to join Legend on the other side. The two lynels met in the shadow of the hinox's back, stopping just before they ran into each other. 

Legend spewed out more fire, creating a barricade of flames. The hinox cried out and stumbled back then Four landed the decisive strike to its ankle. 

The hinox fell backwards, crushing the two lynels underneath its weight. Four swiftly clamoured up the hinox's chest. Hefting his namesake blade over his shoulder, Four beheaded the giant with a precise slash.

A wave of relief flowed over the heroes. 

The battle was over. 

But they couldn't relax - not yet. 

Legend peered over the edge of the cliff, a thick fog obscured any view of the lake below. Wind and Wild made it, they had to. A little fall like that couldn't have killed them. There was no way that their number would be whittled down to five.

Maybe they had already rescued the princess and were on their way back up. Yeah. That had to be the case. They were probably coming back up the cliff victorious with the princess in tow.

But that would only make seven.

Warriors was dead.

Time was a traitor.

"So how are we going to get down there?" Four asked, leaning on his sword for support.

"We jump down, of course." Legend snarked.

Four glared at him. "It was an honest question. No need to get snarky."

"I know," Legend said, deflating. "I'm just...tired."

"We all are."

The fight had left the heroes completely exhausted. If they didn't rest now, it would be unlikely that they could survive another fight like this. But resting would mean letting their thoughts take over which meant -

No, they had to keep going. They could rest properly once this was all over. (They could mourn properly once this was all over)

With all her riders dismounted, Epona weakly whined then collapsed onto the ground.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sky asked. 

Twilight bent down and gave his loyal steed several long rubs along the neck. "She'll be fine - some well deserved rest should do the trick." He pressed his nose against her snout and scratched under her chin. "You did absolutely amazing, girl."

Epona neighed and snorted into Twilight's collar, earning a laugh from her rider. 

Sky unfastened his sailcloth and draped it over the horse's back then patted the back of her neck. He treasured the cloth dearly, a garment handmade by his beloved sunshine, but after getting embarrassingly tangled in it, he couldn't risk bringing such a hazard into their upcoming battle.

“I think I saw a path down to the lake further out.” Hyrule said. “Let's head down and meet Wind and Wild. Hopefully they've saved some action for us."

"I sincerely hope they didn't." Four mumbled.

But before they could set foot, the distant sound of frantic footsteps and heavy panting sounded over the smouldering embers and breezy up drafts of the battlefield. Pushing past their exhaustion, the heroes reached for their weapons in preparation for another fight. They immediately lowered them as a lone figure emerged from the smoke and fog. 

“Wind?”

The boy ran at them like a madman was at his heels. His tunic was waterlogged and stained with patches of mud. As he drew closer, their eyes all honed in on his neck - Warriors’ scarf was gone and in its place was a ring of purple bruises. 

Wind ran into Hyrule’s chest, the older boy dropping his sword and kneeling down to avoid getting bowled over. 

“Wind, what happened?” Hyrule asked. 

Wind didn’t respond. He buried his face into Hyrule’s neck, sobbing fat salty tears. Hyrule choked slightly at how surprisingly tight Wind was hugging him but he wouldn’t deprive the boy of comfort. Taking slow deep breaths, Hyrule rubbed calming circles into Wind’s back. 

“Take your time, there’s no rush.” Hyrule said softly. 

His eyes flicked over to the others who all kept a respectable distance. But there was a single question on all their minds:  _ Where’s Wild? _

Finally Wind’s breathing evened out but his death grip hug had yet to loosen. 

Then he whispered, “Time killed Wild.” 

“WHAT?!” Twilight exclaimed.

Sky kept a tight grip on his shoulder and sent a stern look to Four and Legend but the rage and disbelief was palpable to them all. 

More sounds flowed from the boy, blubbered half-words choked by reforming tears. 

“There’s no need to rush.” Hyrule said, barely keeping calm after the bombshell Wind had just dropped. 

Wind shook his head. “I’ve...I’ve got to say this now. We - we fell into the lake and...and big bro- Warriors’ scarf got caught so Wild had to cu- cut it...and we were swimming back to shore and T- Time - Time was waiting and he- he-!” his words cut off, strained and weak. 

“Don’t push yourself.” Twilight said stiffly despite wanting Wind to spit it out already.

“Try shorter sentences.” Sky said. “What happened after you reached the shore?”   
“Time waiting. I was playing dead. Wild-” Wind stopped to repress another sob. “Time broke Wild’s leg then...then he - with his sword-”   
“That’s enough.” Four said. “We get the picture.”

Legend turned back to Twilight. "Do you have any doubts now?"

"None." Twilight said with a feral growl. "That traitor won't live to see another day."

Then like a demon summoned, two more figures emerged from the fog - Wild’s princess with the traitor hero following behind her.

“Heroes!” the princess said cheerfully, completely oblivious to the treacherous murderer at her back. 

The Master Sword burned in Sky’s hands - she sensed the upcoming conflict and refused to take part in a fight between her masters. There was no time to reason with her. Sky sheathed the sacred blade and picked up Hyrule’s Magic Sword. 

“Princess, step away from the traitor.” Sky said with his new blade raised. 

The princess stopped in confusion. “Traitor? But isn’t the Hero of Time your leader?” Then her eyes widened. “The Hero of Wind-?”   
The traitor stepped in front of her, hand on the hilt of his sword and eyes trained on Wind. “It’s best you stay back Flora.”

“What’s going on?!” the princess demanded. 

“Yeah, why don’t you tell her what you fucking did.” Legend snarled. 

But the traitor said nothing more. His gaze hadn’t left Wind and he drew his sword with murderous intent. 

“No you don’t!” Twilight cried. 

Twilight lunged at (his future mentor, his father figure, his ancestor)  _ the traitor.  _ The traitor blocked and their blades locked in a cross.

The traitor’s single eye widened. “Pup?”   
“You don’t get to call me that!” Twilight yelled. 

He pushed his full weight behind the blade. Trying to match Twilight’s natural strength would be foolish. The traitor broke cross and took several stabilising steps back.

While he was still shaken, Four struck at his right. The traitor blindly raised his right arm to block the blow. There was a resounding clang as his gauntlet was deeply dented and the traitor winced in pain. He may not have lost a hand but the crack of bones and throbbing of bruising meant that his arm was unusable. 

Four launched into a follow up strike. Twilight followed fuelled with raw fury. With surprising speed, the traitor blocked the two on coming blades with his larger sword. 

From his single eye, he saw Sky rushing into the fray. With a wide slash, he pushed the other two heroes back to meet the skilled swordsman on his dominant side. 

The clashing of steel once again echoed through the plains as the Magic Sword met the Biggoron Sword. 

“I know what this looks like - but I need you to trust me.” The traitor pleaded. “That is  _ not  _ the real Wind.”

Sky kept his stance firm. “Then where’s the ‘real’ Wind? What happened to Wild?”

The traitor went silent. 

“I thought so.”

The two broke free from their crossed hold and leaped several paces apart.

Four dashed at the traitor once again but his attack was anticipated. The small hero was knocked away by the flat of traitor’s sword. He crashed into the ground and tumbled several metres away. He was still - save for the slight pulse of his chest.

Unconscious and likely concussed - but not dead. 

Hyrule reached out to help his fallen comrade but Wind’s grip on him tightened. The young hero’s eyes were filled with fear and his body trembled under his hands. There was no way this Wind could be an imposter. Hyrule held him closer and watched the battle intensely, mumbling an incantation under his breath. They had the traitor outnumbered - but just in case…

Four’s attack had bought Sky time. When the traitor turned back to him, he unleashed a skyward strike. The white beam crackled red energy from the Magic Sword but the traitor  _ fucking dodged it.  _ The beam impacted on the ground, creating a minor explosion of dust and dirt.

The shock wave knocked the traitor on his back. Twilight leaped into the air, sword thrust downward for an Ending Blow. Then the traitor rolled away, escaping the fatal strike by a hair's breadth. 

Twilight cursed as his blade was embedded in the ground. He frantically pulled as the traitor loomed over him -

Sky charged into the traitor, nicking his right pauldron. They exchanged blow after blow, skill matching experience. 

“Stop!” the princess yelled. “This is senseless!”

She ran forward to pull the combatants apart but was dragged back.

“Stay out of this, princess.” Legend said. 

He had snuck around the combat to get Zelda to safety but the princess struggled in his grip. 

“This is all a giant misunderstanding! There’s no reason for you to mistrust Ser Time-!”

And Legend knocked her out with a blow from the Ancient Bow. 

“Sorry princess but that bastard fed you a pack of lies.” 

Legend notched an Ancient Arrow and took aim at the traitor’s exposed back. He had seen the devastating effects these arrows had on Guardians, it should be more than enough to end this bastard for good. He  _ won’t miss.  _

_ This is for you, Warriors.  _

Then a  _ fucking raft  _ sailed overhead. 

It crashed just before the hinox’s corpse. All conscious eyes were drawn to the landing. 

A young voice groaned. “Isn’t there a better way to land that thing?”

_ Wind? _

“Sorry but the stasis express isn’t known for soft landings.”

_ Wild?? _

“There is a better way of landing. You’re just a shit driver.”

_ Wa-Warriors?! _

From the wreckage, three figures emerged. There was another Wind who looked identical to the one in Hyrule’s arms, from the splotches of mud to the ring of bruises around his neck. There was Wild, tunic bloodied and torn but otherwise completely uninjured, lacking even the wounds from the previous days of fighting. 

And there was  _ Warriors.  _ The captain’s tunic was charred along the edges and his shield was missing but it was  _ him.  _ From his stupid hair that wasn’t a strand out of place to the obnoxious blue scarf around his neck. 

_ Warriors laid in the shallow grave the heroes had dug him. Blood bloomed from the fatal wound on his chest, the edges already drying into a musty brown.  _

_ He was dead.  _

He was alive. 

Warriors turned to Legend and his eyes widened. “ _ Fuck  _ is that -? Legend drop your bow!”

Legend’s arms were locked in place. This...this had to be a trick.  _ It had to be.  _ They all saw Warriors die at Time’s hands. They had dug his grave.  _ They had buried his body.  _

“Time isn’t your enemy! For Nayru’s love, don’t shoot that arrow!”

His arms were growing tired. One lax of strength and arrow would be released. But Warriors was begging him not to shoot. 

But Warriors was dead. 

But Warriors was standing  _ right there.  _

“ _ Please.  _ Legend. Trust me.”

Huh, trust. Warriors didn’t trust them enough to not document every single one of their weaknesses. Yet here he was begging for it. 

_ Time was a traitor. He killed Warriors. _

The two heroes locked eyes. Warriors’ stupidly pretty eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

_ Warriors was alive.  _

Legend lowered his bow and the weapon fell from his hands. 

Then it was a single swift motion.

With everyone else still frozen, Time pulled a knife from his boot and threw it.

The knife lodged itself in the back of Wind’s skull. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a filleting knife - made for slicing, not stabbing.

It was a dull knife - blade blunt from much usage and sparse sharpening.

It was a frail knife - contact with anything stronger than a fish bone would likely shatter it. 

Yet there it was - deeply embedded in a hylian skull. 

Blood dripped from the wound, matting golden hair with red. Bright blue eyes rolled to the back of the head. One last breath was drawn. A frantically beating heart stilled.

Was it real? 

Was it fake? 

What did it matter - a boy was now dead in Hyrule’s arms. 

Sky held the Magic Sword high, electricity crackled around the blade.

Twilight pulled the Ordon Sword from the ground, cold hands around a cold weapon.

Legend grabbed the Fire Rod on his belt, flames glowing within the magic gem.

_ Time was a murderer. _

No. 

_ Time was not.  _

Wind tackled Sky to the ground. 

Wild dove between Twilight and Time. 

Warriors lunged at Legend. 

The Magic Sword was knocked out of Sky’s hand but the lightning had already been called. Thunder crashed. Charred earth was once again set alight. The bolt missed Sky by a hair's breadth but heaven’s wrath was ignored in favour of the body pinning him down. 

“Sky please!” This Wind pleaded.

Tears fell from the boy’s face onto his - but in his periphery, Sky saw another Wind bleeding out.

They tumbled. Forearms tightly gripped as they grappled.

The Ordon Sword bounced off the translucent red dome surrounding Wild and out of his grasp.

“Twilight…” Wild said but Twilight’s eyes were trained on the he was shielding. 

The traitor’s eye was cold and unrepentant, devoid of the slightest hint of guilt. Wild was alive - standing right before him but there was no way Twilight could accept it. Not when Time showed absolute no remorse for another murder. 

Twilight rammed into the both of them and they fell into a tangle of wrestling limbs and incoherent growls. 

The Fire Rod flew from Legend’s grip but its gem ignited the edge of Warriors’ scarf. The fabric immediately caught ablaze but its wearer was unperturbed - more concerned with incapacitating his foe. 

This couldn’t be the real Warriors. It was an illusion, a fake. The real Warriors wouldn’t let his precious scarf burn away around his neck. The real Warriors wouldn’t have given a traitor the opening to kill.

Legend punched the bastard in the eye.

The fake fell back with the recoil but it grabbed the hem of Legend’s tunic, dragging him down with it. 

The fighting was as elegant as a drunken bar brawl. Cheap kicks and punches. Spitting and swearing. No weapons, just flying fists and irrational emotion. 

Hyrule was frozen in place - completely oblivious to the brawling around him. His world was reduced to the body in his arms. No heartbeat. No breath. But it was still warm. Between sobs he muttered healing spell after healing spell. It was all in vain. There was no life to revive. 

Four slowly regained consciousness. His head was spinning. The whole world felt fuzzy. No part of his could gather their bearings. There was fighting. Lots of fighting. But there was no clash of steel. Just fist meeting flesh and screaming and yelling and will you all please shut up.

Then his eyes fell on Hyrule - and the shadows swarming around him.

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck! _

** _Fuck!_ **

** _FUCK!_ **

Groggily, Four forced himself onto his feet. Not all shadows were bad but he could feel the sheer  _ malice  _ it reeked. Like Vaati. Like Ganon. 

The Four Sword could split. The Four Sword could seal. The Four Sword could repel evil. 

Four was still disorientated. He didn’t know what he was stabbing but he knew it was the epicentre of darkness. 

The Four Sword plunged into the body in Hyrule’s arms. 

Hyrule cried out. 

The Wind he had been holding exploded into a fountain of shadows. 

The body melted away into a mass of black tendrils. 

The other heroes paused their brawls but there was nothing they could do. 

In a blink of an eye, a tendril slapped the Four Sword away. Four and Hyrule were trapped in the shadow’s grasp. In another, the rest of the heroes were pinned to the ground. 

They were all weakened from their pointless (fucking pointless) fighting to even struggle. 

A shadowy figure stood at the center of the mass. One moment it was as tall as Time, the next it was as short as Four. Its form fluctuated from the figure of one hero to the next. The only part that remained a shadowy fog was the side that had been stabbed with the Four Sword. 

It laughed - a demonic chorus of all their voices. “I would have loved to watch you all kill each other - but I at least I get to make use of this new strength.” the shadow cackled. “One of the many things I should thank you for, your majesty.”

Legend blanched.  _ The goddess-damned Kure-All! _

One gleaming tendril rose above Legend’s head, pointed and sharpened like a blade. 

“Goodbye.”

Then the shadow was struck. 

It vanished in a flash of blue light. 

Flora stood on shaky legs - arms still raised and tense around the Ancient Bow. 

Was...was it over?

* * *

They should have moved away, even if it was down into the valley, but everyone was exhausted. So fucking exhausted. The only way half of them would even make it down there was by fucking rolling down. So against better judgement they settled then and there - right in the middle of the battlefield where they nearly killed each other. 

For a camp of ten it was unnervingly quiet. 

Wild was the loudest but only for the meal he was cooking, a pot of hearty something or other bubbling over the campfire. His Zelda was by his side peeling radishes - the cutting and scraping echoing through the barren cliff side. 

Sky grabbed his sailcloth from Epona and claimed he was turning in for the night. But underneath his cloth cocoon, he was definitely still awake. 

Four sat across from Wild with his namesake sword drawn. His hands rested on the pommel while the point was slightly embedded into the ground. He stared into the blade and the reflection of fire that danced off it, angrily muttering under his breath. 

Time had made his place on the far end of camp, just barely illuminated by the campfire. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his armour, cleaning off the remaining blood from the shadow’s first deception. 

Twilight decidedly took a spot on the other end of camp. He had tried wandering off to goddesses-know-where like he tended to do whenever he looked tense but a pointed look from Sky kept him within the perimeters of camp. His face was buried in Epona’s mane as he refused to make eye contact with Wild or Time. 

Hyrule was with Wind, healing the last of the bruises on his neck. Legend had no concerns about him suffering from magic exhaustion as he fluttered from one person to the next, insisting on healing all of their injuries. The Kure-All had done its work, three days of weakness for a full recovery and three days of overflowing strength. 

And Legend had fucking given the thing to the damn shadow. How else could it have gone from barely controlling a bokoblin to having a hinox and a pair of lynels under its command. And it didn’t even have to do that. They were all set to tear each other apart thanks to its deceptions. If Four hadn’t forced the shadow to reveal itself then he likely wouldn’t have stopped until he pounded Warriors’ brains into the ground. ( _ And it knows, that fucking shadow knows- _ )

Warriors sat right on the cliff edge. He refused to let Hyrule heal the black eye Legend gave him so was nursing an icy steak to his face. It was so alien to see Warriors without his scarf. The once proud blue fabric was now reduced to a charred scrap thanks to Legend’s misaimed Fire Rod. He wringed the cloth around his free hand, eyes distant and completely lost. 

None of the heroes were going to talk. Or that was what Legend thought. 

Then Wind, the most courageous of them all, finally spoke. “Is that shadow gone for good?”

“Hitting anything that’s not a guardian with an ancient arrow makes it disappear.” Wild said but his jaw was clenched and his eyes never left the stew. 

“We’ve hypothesised at the lab that ancient arrows either teleport the target to another location or disintegrate it into nothing.” Flora added but then she turned to Warriors. 

The captain hesitated, his fist clenched around his scarf’s remains, before mumbling. “We call it Lanacia.”

There was a clatter of steel as Time dropped the gauntlet he was polishing. “Lana...cia…”

“Yeah.” Warriors said solemnly. 

“Care to share with the rest of the fucking class.” Legend scowled - because if that damn shadow survived whatever the arrow did…

Warriors sighed and began his explanation. “It’s a material imbued with extreme amounts of time magic...and death. The war I fought in wasn’t like any other. Reality was warped, timelines were pulled, shredded and pieced back together - and people died. So many people died.”

“The convergence.” Flora breathed. 

Wild looked like he wanted to plunge his head into the boiling stew. 

“We found the material in the aftermath. It’s still being researched but contact with it...dislodges the subject from their current timeline.” Warriors said. “Arrows make sense.”

“So the shadow is still out there.” Legend muttered. 

Of fucking course. And thanks to their current time-hopping bullshit, they were even more likely to encounter the bastard again. 

Would they even survive another encounter?

The shadow had been a fucking wake up call. The group had splintered so quickly. Sharing the so called ‘Hero’s Spirit’ wasn’t going to be enough. They were going to need to actually _ trust _ each other. 

The conversation petered off into silence.

Warriors took a place around the fire as his steak thawed. The swelling had gone down but his face was still going to be discoloured for another week. The meat was cleaned off and tossed into the pot. 

With both hands free, Warriors hand them entangled around the remains of his scarf. He twisted and tugged at it desperately, stretching the remaining fibres to their limit. 

Then Wind walked over and sat himself next to Warriors. The captain jumped as if the boy had appeared from nowhere. His grip on the cloth tightened and he refused to make eye contact. 

Wind smile, a wide grin that straddled the line between genuine and fake. “Y’know, that the perfect size to be a bandanna.”

Warriors hands moved to sign but then he stopped himself. Meekly, he said, “A bandanna?”

Wind’s grin grew wider, brighter and a bit more forced. Dear goddesses, was that kid planning to cheer up everyone in the fucking camp? 

“Yeah! Mind if I borrow it?”

Warriors reluctantly handed over the cloth. Wind stepped behind him and tied it over the top of his head. 

“See? Perfect! And if you add an eye patch-” Wind said, procuring a small piece of leather and string from his pocket. “...you’ll fit right in with my pirate crew!”

Zelda snorted in a failed attempt to muffle outright laughter. “The scurviest dog of the Great Sea.”

Wind sincerely beamed. “See! If Zelda likes it, then it’s definitely a good look for you.” 

“Please, call me Flora.” the princess said with a gentle smile. 

Wild stiffened and stared blankly into the stew. It only lasted a moment but he obviously had a glimpse of a long forgotten memory. 

Wild turned to his princess and smiled. “It’s better than Birdie.” 

* * *

Two people were posted for each shift that night. Legend made sure that he was scheduled with Warriors. 

The captain was prodding fire, still wearing the bandanna and eye patch. In Legend’s opinion, Warriors looked utterly ridiculous. Pirate chic definitely didn’t suit him at all. 

There was no use delaying it any longer. 

Legend plopped down next to him and pulled a familiar leather bound journal from his bag. “Here.”

Warriors’ eye widened and his jaw dropped. His hand twitched but he made no move to take his journal. “I-” 

Legend placed the journal on his lap and signed,  _ “Is this better?” _

_ “I thought you would have burned it.” _ Warriors’ hands were trembling but his face was set in that same infuriating blank expression from last time. 

_ “It’s not mine to burn.” _

_ “Lil shit told me. The bastard used every weakness I recorded against you. All of you.” _

_ “Only because we gave it in the first place...and because I decoded it.” _

There was a crack in his mask, the slightest quiver in his lip.  _ “You made it clear before - I betrayed you all by even writing - no, for noticing them in the first place.” _

_ “It’s not a crime to notice where someone is weak.” _

_ “It is if you have plans to exploit them. You’ve read it.” _

Legend had and there had been more than just one poem. It was terrifying to have your every weakness laid out before you - to see dozens of strategies tailored to them. There was so much that he wanted to yell in the forest and even more now but-

_ “I betrayed you first. This was something private. I’m sorry.” _

Warriors fumbled through several signs, cycling through several half formed words and phrases. Then he clenched his fists. 

“Thank you.” Warriors said and Legend didn’t doubt his sincerity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED!  
Might go back and edit some stuff later but its finally done! Thanks for sticking around for the ride! Dunno if I'll do the next part of the series (a whole lot more happens between here and Legendary Interchange) or jump over to do some new AU stuff  
Thank you again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old, Silver, and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083601) by [verymerrysioux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymerrysioux/pseuds/verymerrysioux)


End file.
